UNA HISTORIA DE SHINIGAMIS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: GRELL UN SHINIGAMI PURO HIJO DE UN SHINIGAMI Y UN SUCUBO EXPLICACIÓN SOBRE EL REINO SHINIGAMI DE KUROSHITSUJI, EL ORIGEN DE GRELL Y COMO SE RELACIONAN WILL, RONALD, ALAN, ERIC Y UNDERTAKER CON GRELL, DEMONIOS QUE SIENTEN AMOR...
1. PROLOGO

ESTOS SON ALGUNOS HEADCANONS QUE INVENTE PARA MIS FUTURAS HISTORIAS, DONDE EXPLICO CIERTAS COSAS QUE PARA MI SON RESPUESTAS A ALGUNAS SITUACIONES DEL REINO SHINIGAMI, SON VARIOS CAPÍTULOS, CREO QUE SERA UN FANFIC BASTANTE LARGO, MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO, ESPERO ESTA ME QUEDE IGUAL O MEJOR, YA SABEN SOY PRINCIPIANTE, TENGAN ME PACIENCIA.

este capitulo es algo aburrido lo siento pero es necesario.

* * *

HEADCANONS SOBRE EL REINO SHINIGAMI

* * *

Ya que se sabe muy poco sobre el reino shinigami y de sus habitantes burócratas por excelencia XD. de Kuroshitsuji les presento mis propias conclusiones, por lo que pude ver en el manga y el anime, el musical" la muerte más bella del mundo" y el OVA "la historia de Will el shinigami"

raras ocasiones los shinigamis se reproducen, no es necesario ya que vienen de una selección que hace algún shinigami de alto rango al juzgar a un mortal, al que le ve el potencial de servir como shinigami; aunque no es común, tampoco es imposible, los shinigamis más poderosos pueden llegar a procrear, lo que da por resultado a un Dios de la muerte puro, que es más fuerte y resistente que los demás ademas de contar con ciertas habilidades especiales,como el poder cambiar su apariencia física, que no cualquier shinigami tiene por naturaleza o llega a desarrollar, solo los muy veteranos llegan a desarrollar estas habilidades.

2. Aunque en el OVA parece que la escuela y las oficinas de trabajo están en el mismo edificio, he decidido que la escuela esta en otra parte y hacen excursiones a las oficinas.

3. Aunque la idea de que viven donde trabajan en el mismo edificio y tienen sus habitaciones me agrada. vi que hay muchos grandes edificios al rededor así que supongo que son los departamentos donde viven los shinigamis, estudiantes y de élite, mientras sean de mayor rango, mas grande y lujoso es su departamento.

Mientras son estudiantes si comparten habitaciones, hasta que aprueban su examen final ya se les otorga un departamento propio para ellos solos.

que suena machista pero, ya que solo hay shinigamis hombres: no hay mujeres ya que por problemas en el pasado se ha decidido que son más débiles vulnerables y sentimentales, lo que les causa problemas a la hora de juzgar eso solo las shinigamis mujeres están a cargo de los tramites, aunque también cuentan con sus propias death scythe aunque son del estilo de los estudiantes, esto en caso de extrema falta de personal o una gran guerra.


	2. Eric y Alan

aqui hay un poco de la historia de Eric y Grell y un ligero toque de bromance entre Ronald y Grell.

Eric es del mismo rango que Grell, ha sido promovido para subir de puesto como supervisor en varias ocasiones pero siempre las rechaza para poder proteger a su mejor amigo y posible amante Alan.

Alan no sube de rango debido a las espinas de la muerte, ya que le impiden salir a cosechar solo y mucho menos enfrentarse en una batalla contra un demonio para poder rescatar las almas robadas, a lo más que se dedica es a investigaciones no muy peligrosas y al papeleo suyo y de Eric.

Aunque en el musical " la muerte más bella del mundo" Eric y Alan mueren, yo he preferido mantenerlos con vida, la idea surge del hecho de que cuando Undertaker ataca a Ronald y a Grell con su Death Scythe, ellos no mueren, y por el echo de que Undertaker tiene varias cicatrices, así que pienso que se necesita más que eso para poder matar a un shinigami, tal vez un corte en el corazón o la cabeza con una death scythe.

Eric y Alan son llevados al reino shinigami por undertaker y Grell, donde son atendidos en la enfermería, donde pasan 3 meses recuperándose para después enfrentarse a un juiciopor los crimenes de Eric. William esta dispuesto a dejarlos solos y que enfrenten su castigo, pero Grell lo convense para que los ayude como cuando lo ayudo a el en el caso de Jack el destripador, Grell se mete en muchos problemas pero lo convence.

-Porque demonios quieres salvar a esos shinigamis caidos, son unos traiidores ensuciaron el nombre de la sucursal de Londres y me dieron más trabajo y papeleo inutil extra?!-

William le grito a Grell, no podia entender que interes tenia en protegerlos.

-por favor Will cariño, ¿acaso estas celoso?...

Grell estaba tentando a la suerte provocando a William.

-Sabes que estamos muy cortos de personal y yo no puedo con tal carga de trabajo, ademas todos somos amigos, tenemos décadas de conocernos, ¿no vale eso nada?..

-Si me ayudaste a mi ¿porque no ayudarlos a ellos?, son buenos elementos-...

Grell dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su jefe.

-No es lo mismo Sutcliff, no se compara la cantidad d e almas inocentes con 4 prostitutas corrientes-..

En ese momento entro Ronald sin tocar la puerta y Grell salio volando de donde estaba sentado al ser arrojado al suelo por su jefe no sin antes recibir una patada para alejarlo aun más.

-Oops lo siento Spears sensei ¿interrumpo algo?-

Ronald dijo sonrojandose y frotandose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-sr. Knox, esa maldita maña que ha aprendido de esta inutilcosa a la que llamas senpai y no, Sutcliff ya se iba ya deberia saber que no puede dejar de comportarse como una ramera, ese tiempo que paso con esa vil mortal a la que servia de mayordomo afecto su sentido de la decencia y la moral-..

y dígame Knox ¿que es lo que necesita ahora? tan importante como para irrumpir en mi oficina sin tocar la puerta antes-.. dijo william ajustándose sus lentes.

-Bueno sr. Spears..., le traigo los informes de Eric senpai y Alan senpai sobre los echos ocurridos en el teatro Christal Palace hace 3 meses, los dejare en su escritorio y me llevare a Sutcliff senpai, ya es hora del tomo a Grell del brazo y salio lo más rápido que pudo.

William tomo los informes y los estudio meticulosamente, depues de un buen rato, los dejo en su escritorio y se marcho hacia la enfermería tenia que discutir con estos shinigamis revoltosos, no podia dejar que le vieran la cara ni permitirse ser la burla del despacho de la división de Londres, suficiente tuvo con Sutcliff y su estupidez de jugar al mayordomo asesino.

* * *

Ya en la cafetería Ronald y Grell hablaron un buen rato;

-Senpai, ¿Por qué insiste en salvar a Eric senpai y a Alan senpai?, ellos decidieron retirarse, además de causarnos mucho papeleo extra, además cada vez que toca el tema el sr. Spears enfurece, un día de estos entrare a su oficina y usted va a estar muerto.

Ronald de verdad estaba preocupado por su senpai, Grell además de William fue su instructor y compañero de misiones, Grell era un buen amigo, problemático pero un buen tipo, le aconsejo respecto a su death scythe y consejos sobre conquistar niñas bonitas. Tal vez si Grell no fuese físicamente un hombre, ni fuera propiedad de William T. Spears, Ronald se aventuraría a salir más con su senpai, aunque le gustaban las mujeres, no podia negar que Grell era muy hermoso, tenia una bellas piernas largas y torneadas, un buen trasero muy firme y un vientre plano y liso, era de sorprender que para la condición física de Grell y la fuerza que poseía, el tenia un cuerpo muy bonito no era musculoso, tenia las curvas justas, por algo era la envidia de todas las secretarias.

Porque aunque lo negaran, William y Grell tenían más que una amistad de más de 90 años.

-Ronnie, creo que sabes que tipo de relación tengo con Eric y Alan en especial Eric, puede que parezca que nos odiamos pero la verdad es otra, además sabes que mi Will no me lastimaría, puedes estar tranquilo cariño.- Grell dijo más que triste pero fingiendo uns gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes filosos. - Ahora mocoso deja de molestarme y de hacer preguntas tontas y tráeme algo de comer, muero de hambre y ya casi se termina la hora del almuerzo- Grell le guiño un ojo.

* * *

ya en la enfermería William busco a sus 2 empleados, cuando llego a su habitación se encontró con un dormido Alan y un muy tranquilo Eric.

-aahh! ¿pero que demonios?.. grito Eric; William lo había atacado con su death scythe.

-Slingby, como te atreves a descansar como si nada, después de ensuciar el nombre de los Dioses de la muerte, por una ridiculez tal, su descanso se ha terminado, recoja sus pertenencias de nuestras oficinas, seras exiliado, cuando despierte__Humphries informele de su destino. - William se ajusto las gafas salio de la habitación, Eric estaba en chock.

* * *

-Acompañame a ver a Eric Ronny querido.-

Ronald y Grell terminaron su almuerzo y se dirigieron a la enfermería.

-Senpai, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?...

-Ya la estas haciendo cariño...

-¿Que interés tiene usted en Slingby senpai?...

-¿Acaso estas celoso niño?, sabes que no me interesan los niños...

-No, no, claro que no senpai, es solo que si se tratara de cualquier otro empleado usted no estaría interesado en lo más mínimo.- dijo Ronald sonrojándose un poco por lo que había dicho su mayor.

-Eric es como mi hermano, un buen hermano mayor, ¿lo entiendes Ron?...

* * *

-Holaaaa! como están bellos durmientes,- dijo Grell al entrar a la habitación donde estaban Eric y Alan.

-Tu amado señor palo en el culo apretado acaba de venir a decirnos que tomemos nuestras cosas y nos marchemos.

La alegría de Grell se esfumo de inmediato, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de William rápidamente...

-William, ¿que demonios ocurre contigo?...

-A ¿que te refieres Sutcliff?, no tengo tiempo para tus crisis de idiotez.

-Will, no puedes despedir a Eric y a Alan!...

-¿Porque no?, ¿para que lo quieres aquí? William tomo a Grell por el cuello presionándolo fuertemente contra la pared de su oficina.- ¿Quieres volver a revolcarte con el no es así?, era de esperarse de una ramera sucia como tu.- en ese momento llamaron a la puerta del supervisor...

-¿Señor?...

-Vuelva en otro momento, estoy en una junta con el señor Sutcliff, vuelva en 1 hora...

William soltó a Grell, dejándolo caer al suelo, marchándose hacia su lujoso escritorio, Grell se froto su garganta dolorida y se puso de pie, rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio de William y de rodillas se acerco a la silla del supervisor, -Will ¿porque dices eso?, sabes que no es verdad, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.- dijo la pelirroja sollozando y recargo su cabeza en el regazo de Spears; El moreno la tomo por la barbilla mirándola seriamente.

-¿cual es tu interés en que se quede?...

-Rompió las reglas, ensucio el nombre de los Dioses de la Muerte por un tontería.

-Will, lo hizo por amor, quería salvar a Alan, si, fue estúpido de su parte pero tenia una buena razón...

-Sí yo tuviese las espinas de la muerte ¿no harías lo mismo?...-William no respondió, en su lugar tomo a Grell por los brazos y lo levanto.- Sutcliff, termina tu papeleo por favor, tengo mucho trabajo, esta noche no te iré a ver.-

-Pero... Will...

-Retírate Sutcliff.

Grell no dijo nada mas y se marcho, quería llorar, en ese momento una parte de su corazón se rompía William no arriesgaría su trabajo por un inútil como el.

-Haría eso y más.- William tenia mucho trabajo por delante, demasiadas Horas extra y papeleo inútil si quería salvar a sus ineptos empleados.-Siempre logras lo que quieres estúpido pelirrojo.


	3. Chapter 3 ERIC SLINGBY

A diferencia de Grell, Eric era una reencarnación, al morir su alma fue seleccionada para entrar a las filas de los Dioses de la Muerte, era un joven fuerte e inteligente, muy responsable, aunque la verdad no tuvo tiempo de portarse mal, murió muy joven, era responsable de su familia, su madre y 2 hermanas,vivian en una casita pequeña en el campo, su padre los había abandonado, así que desde muy joven tuvo que trabajar y proteger a su familia, era lo único que sabia hacer aparte de trabajar como obrero, "proteger" , y esa fue su sentencia de muerte.

Ya hacia un mes que un hombre acosaba a una de sus hermanas, quería casarse con ella,era una jovencita hermosa de 15 años, rubia y blanca como la nieve, no era muy alta, era muy delgada por falta de una buena alimentación pero eso no mermo su belleza, por eso era tan codiciada en el pueblo, pero el tipo que la cortejaba era un hombre malo, apostador y borracho, ademas de que le conocían muchas mujeres y se sabia que era un golpeador.

Cuando Eric regreso de su trabajo y entro a su casa, encontró a su madre llorando tirada en el suelo abrazando a su otra hija, la menor.

-¿que paso?- pregunto Eric, pero ya se lo sospechaba,- Es el, vino por tu hermana,- la madre dijo entre sollozos y señalo a una de las habitaciones, encontró a su hermana tumbada en la cama en posición fetal, llorando desconsolada y junto a ella estaba ese hombre borracho y dormido, acababa de abusar de la niña.

"El tipo llego borracho a visitar a la joven, pero no lo dejaron entrar, el hombre se enfureció y entro a la fuerza, se dio cuenta de que estaban las mujeres solas, golpeo a la madre de Eric y se llevo a la muchacha a la recamara, donde se aprovecho de ella."

Eric estaba congelado, no sabia que hacer, tomo a su hermana y la llevo con su madre fuera de la casa, las llevo a un sitio seguro, cuando regreso a su hogar tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y se dirigió a la alcoba, tiro al hombre al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que ya no tuvo fuerza, el hombre comenzó a gritar y pedir ayuda así que Eric le corto la garganta. Para su mala suerte alguien escucho los gritos del hombre y llamo a la policía los oficiales entraron a la casa y encontraron a Eric con el hombre muerto, detuvieron a Eric, estuvo prisionero 1 mes, lejos de su familia que lo necesitaba y dependía de el, lo sentenciaron a muerte por homicidio, a nadie le importo lo que ese maldito le hizo a su hermana, una joven inocente a la que le destruyo la vida, lo único que importaba era que había librado al mundo de una escoria inmunda y ahora estaba siendo castigado.

Llego el día de su ejecución, lo condenaron a la horca, ya nada importaba, le había fallado a su familia, no pudo protegerlas mas.

* * *

Cuando Eric despertó, estaba en un cuarto obscuro y solo, de repente un hombre canoso entro a la habitación y encendió una luz, Eric estaba muy desconcertado, no sabia donde estaba, ¿el infierno?, su ultimo recuerdo era el de su ejecución.

-Buenos días joven Slingby, debo felicitarlo, ha sido escogido para unirse a las filas de los Dioses de la muerte, si cumple con el entrenamiento se convertirá en un shinigami de élite.

-¿Que?, ¿shinigamis? ¿de que diablos me esta hablando, donde estoy?.- pregunto Eric desconcertado y algo asustado, se suponia que debía estar muerto ¿ no es así?, tal vez se volvió loco después de lo que le paso a su hermana.

-Bueno..., digamos que es una remuneración por su corta estancia en la tierra.- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad?...

-si, si así lo quieres ver se podría decir que si.

-¿Y mi familia?...

- Bueno, ellas hace mucho que murieron, pero no te preocupes están el un buen lugar, "el cielo".- dijo el hombre sonriendo.- ahora vamos muchacho tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, tienes toda la eternidad para pensar y divagar.

Y así comenzo la vida de Eric Slingby como segador de almas.

* * *

Eric Slingby, recién graduado como shinigami de élite de escocia, fue trasferido a Londres como apoyo ya que estaban escasos de personal en dicha sucursal. por ser uno de los mejores elementos ascendió rápidamente,al ser donante de placeres y todo un caballero que jamas rechazaba a una dama linda era conocido como el ídolo de las secretarias y el shinigami más juerguero de todos, a pesar de convertir las fiestas en grandes borracheras eso no daño nunca su desempeño laboral, nunca hasta que conoció a cierto pelirrojo.

-Señor Slingby, le presento al señor Sutcliff, acaba de regresar de Francia, ya que el era empleado de la división de Londres con anterioridad y usted es nuevo aquí, el sera su compañero hasta que aprenda las calles de la metrópoli.

Grell estaba muy poco interesado en su nuevo compañero, lo que el quería era ver de nuevo a William, habían sido 2 años en la capital de la moda, lejos de su único amor, pero William no lo recibió estaba muy ocupado para socializar, así que mando a otro empleado a dar las instrucciones a los nuevos.

-Mucho gusto rojo.- se presento Eric con Grell. A Grell no le pareció lo maleducado y confianzudo de este tipo, pero al ver al hombre frente a frente olvido su molestia, incluso olvido a Spears. Slingby, un hombre alto fornido, muy guapo de cabello marrón y un estilo moderno de peinado. cautivo a Grell, Desde que llego a Francia había tenido muchos amantes de los cuales presumir, hombres y mujeres, Grell como hombre era muy atractivo, pero por su estructura pequeña y delgada y sus rasgos finos junto con el cabello lo hacían pasar por una bella joven y al parecer el echo de ser hombre no les molestaba a algunos de los caballeros que lo cortejaron durante su estancia en Francia. Grell siempre fue muy popular entre sus superiores en Londres y Francia.

Si, Grell era coqueto, muy coqueto, pero no era una chica fácil.

-Señor Slingby, mucho gusto, ¿así que trabajaremos juntos?, sera un "placer" .- dijo Grell dándole la mano y guiñando un ojo.

-Señor Sutcliff, por favor compórtese y no mete en problemas a nuestro nuevo colega, conoce las consecuencias.- dijo el joven que los presento.

-Esta bien, no eres divertido.- dijo Grell enseñándole la lengua y dándose la vuelta y tomando de la mano a Eric y marchándose juntos.

-Bien, ¿así que nunca habías estado en Londres?...

-Comencemos el recorrido, conozco muchos "pubs" (bares londinenses) muy populares y de buena categoría.

* * *

Y aquí comenzó todo, estaban los dos compañeros en el bar del mundo de los vivos, bebiendo mucho y platicando.

-Así que... ¿tu eres una reencarnación?...

-¿Tienes recuerdos de tu vida como humano?...

-Así es,- Eric comenzó a contarle su historia a Grell.

-Oh! eso es muy triste, lo lamento...- Dijo la pelirroja acercándose más y abrazando a Eric.

Si fuera otra persona Eric estaría molesto y alejándose, pero la verdad se sentía muy cómodo con el "rojo" shinigami.

-Y ¿Tu?, ¿Tienes recuerdos? - pregunto Eric.

-¿Yo?, oh claro que no, párese que no sabes quien soy ¿cierto?, que mal...

-Yo soy un ashinigami "puro"...- hizo énfasis en "puro".

-Soy hijo de Shinigamis, es un raro caso, los shinigamis no suelen reproducirse pero toda mi familia ha sido la excepción.

-Mi padre era hermano del director de la academia de Londres. Y mi madre,... bueno es un caso aparte, no quiero hablar más de eso.

-Ambos están muertos ya.- La pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa fingida y siguió bebiendo.

-Bien, Entonces debemos partir "My Lady", Eric ya estaba algo tomado, no supo de donde salio esa frase, tampoco le importo mucho, la verdad es que Grell si parecía un "mujer", tal vez fue eso. Le ofreció una mano a la pelirroja y se retiraron, caminaron poco, Grell iba agarrado de su brazo, ya estaba muy borracho para mantener el equilibrio por si solo.

Después de un largo rato Grell hablo.

-Caballero, ¿seria tan gentil de llevar a esta dama a sus aposentos?, ya estoy muy cansado...-Dijo el rojo shinigami frotándose los pies mostrando sus tacones negros.

-¿tacones?..-pregunto Eric. -Sí, hacen ver mis piernas hermosas.- dijo Grell con una sonrisa y subiendo un poco su pantalón para mostrarle la pierna a su rubio compañero. Eric sonrió y abrió un portal a su Reino, el también estaba cansado.

Después de eso ya no supieron nada más, el alcohol cumplió su propósito.

* * *

-¡AAAaaahhhh!...

-¿Pero que demonios?...

Eric estaba paralizado, había pasado la noche con el "Rojo", estaban desnudos, para su desgracia Grell despertó antes y grito tan fuerte y largo que parecía no se le acababa el aire en los pulmones.

-Me violaste, te aprovechaste de una inocente dama...- dijo Grell.- Callate idiota no digas nunca más eso.- Eric estaba muy molesto, jamas se atrevería a hacer eso, después de lo de su hermana, Eric se levanto y le arrojo la ropa a la pelirroja.- Una dama no se emborracha con un tipo que apenas conoció.-Eric se levanto y salio a la estancia, pero algo estaba mal, esta no era su casa, todo era de un horrendo rojo, parecía que hubo una matanza y que con la sangre pintaron los muros. "debe ser la casa del "rojo"". La pelirroja salio después ya vestido.

-¿Que diablos paso? dijo grell sollozando, le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada.


	4. Chapter 4 EL ORIGEN DE GRELL

Bueno, aquí explico el pasado del padre y madre de Grell, no se plantear bien la idea, espero quede bien y no echar todo a perder. ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a yana toboso.

Grell Sutcliff, oh Grell Sutcliff, la pesadilla de la academia de shinigamis y futuramente el terror del despacho de la división de Londres y de todos los hombres guapos, ¿pero de donde salio este personaje singular? de aspecto curioso y actitud engreída bueno... todo empieza con un amor prohibido, ah sí, estaba en el destino de la pelirroja el drama, sí ese que tanto amaba en las novelas románticas, el drama lo seguía desde antes de ser concebido.

Los shinigamis no necesitan reproducirse ya que son almas seleccionadas de los cinematic record más sobresalientes, aunque no era común tampoco era imposible, siendo deidades tenían privilegios, solo los shinigamis veteranos o realmente poderosos podían tener la fuerza y energía que implicaba engendrar una nueva vida, y que mejor si reciben ayuda.

Los demonios son otra historia, ellos sí pueden procrear, pueden reproducirse ente ellos o con otras especies, como los humanos o los Dioses de la Muerte, pero hacer eso era un TABÚ, era deshonroso procrear con los shinigamis,eran especies enemigas por naturaleza.

Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?.

Entre los dioses de la muerte existía una linea de sangre la cual si podía reproducirse, Los Sutcliff, eran los shinigamis más fuertes y por generaciones eran de los pocos que lograban reproducirse y llevar un embarazo a termino, ¿saben? las mujeres shinigamis, por estar en lucha por lo regular perdían a sus bebés antes de parirlos vivos. Pero la familia Sutcliff una familia muy vieja era muy fuerte, de ella la ultima generación que nació antes de Grell, fueron 2 hombres, 2 hermanos, Alexander y Brendan Sutcliff.

Y es en Alexander en quien nos fijaremos para la historia principalmente.

Los hermanos no se llevaban bien, Brendan siempre envidio a Alexander, por ser el más fuerte y divertido, a Alexander le gustaba vivir, buscaba el amor, pues al ser dioses inmortales la monogamia no era muy común para las parejas la inmortalidad era demasiado tiempo para compartir con otro. Alexander era un espíritu libre y FELIZ.

Brendan era todo lo contrario, siempre metido en su trabajo, ser el mejor shinigami era su objetivo, no importaba nada el debía ser el mejor, no había tiempo para el amor, aunque la soledad le pesaba, es por eso que envidiaba a su hermano, el lo tenia todo tan fácil incluso amor, pero he ahí el error de Alexander, al buscar el amor encontró su fin, "pobre idiota", siempre pensó así de el Brendan.

En una cosecha Alexander debía segar el alma de una bella joven, la había seguido por meses, se había enamorado de ella, era la criada de una familia muy adinerada. La chica era el ser más hermoso, era pelirroja con piel de porcelana, con un cuerpo que haría caer a cualquiera en el pecado, sí, el "pecado", era lo que emanaba esa joven. Alexander no podía matarla, pero tampoco podía salvarla, era en contra de las reglas, si lo hacia el tendría que morir, su vida a cambio de la de ella, pero tampoco quería que otro disfrutara de la joven gracias a su sacrificio, así que decidió cortejarla y disfrutar del tiempo que les quedara.

Así que Alexander se hizo pasar por humano, así disfruto de su dama por 6 meses hasta el horrible día en que descubrio que ella era un demonio, ella había hecho un contrato con el dueño de la mansión donde finja trabajar, el patrón era un viejo codicioso y avaro, el trato era robarle el titulo de lord a su hermano, y quedarse con todas sus riquezas y disfrutar de ellas hasta que su enfermedad acabara con su vida, y así fue, 50 años disfruto el hombre pero la tisis acabo con el.

Astaroth era el nombre del sucubo, la "lujuria". Llegado el fin del contrato ella tomo posesión de su bien merecida comida, Pero en el momento en que se estaba alimentando llego su amado.

Parecía que todo había terminado ahí para los 2, por su instinto Alexander volvió a su forma de shinigami e invoco su guadaña, siendo un demonio, como su enemigo natural su instinto le ordeno matarla, ya tenia a la sucubo en el suelo listo para atravesarla pero no podía era la mujer que amaba, era dulce y hermosa, llena de amor, "¿los demonios podían sentir amor sisero?", no importaba en realidad, con el amor de Alexander bastaba. En ese momento la demonio hablo.

-No me mates por favor, yo te amo.

No, no era cierto, los demonios no aman, Alexander estaba entre la espada y la pared, ¿ perdería a su único amor por trabajo?. No.

- Por favor, estoy embarazada.

En ese momento Alexander soltó al sucubo, "un hijo" tendría un hijo del ser que más amaba. no podía matarlos.

-Lo sabia eres un traidor, te revolcaste con un demonio.- era Brendan el hermano de Alexander, lo había seguido todo ese tiempo, solo necesitaba una prueba para delatarlo.

-Los dos pagaran por sus actos sucios..fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho.

Poco después Alexander y Astaroth eran fujutivos, se habían instalado en el mundo humano pero fueron detenidos por los guardias del reino shinigami, Brendan los había delatado nuevamente, nunca dejo de buscarlos, no soportaba la idea de que su hermano tuviera una familia, no era el hecho de la traición con un demonio, era la envidia, envidia pura. Alexander tenia todo lo que Brendan no.

Cuando fueron arrestados, la sentencia estaba dictada, asesinarlos de inmediato, Alexander no podía permitirlo, lucho por salvar a su mujer hasta el fin, pidió misericordia para ella y su hijo que estaba a punto de nacer, entrego sus anteojos y su guadaña, renuncio a ser un dios de élite, nunca más podría cosechar, pero valió la pena, el acuerdo al que se llego fue que permitirían el termino del embarazo, pero una vez nacido el niño Astaroth seria asesinada, la sucubo estuvo de acuerdo, aunque difícil de creer, la demonio amaba al shinigami y a su hijo.

Y así fue, la sucubo dio a luz un niño con su cabello rojo ardiente. igual que el de ella, blanca piel, tan pálida como la luna y colmillos en lugar de dientes, pero con ojos verdes como los de un segador, el niño era shinigami, afortunadamente eso le salvo la vida, pero lamentablemente la felicidad no duro mucho, ese mismo instante, la madre no pudo tener mucho tiempo a su hijo, inmediatamente se lo arrebataron y la asesinaron los guardias, El niño fue entregado a su padre, más que por otra cosa dejaron vivir al niño por curiosidad, que extraño híbrido había nacido.

Y así fue como fue concebido el excentrico Grell.

Al principio fue un niño muy normal, crecio rapido, pero era un niño muy tímido ya que a las personas les daba miedo, huían de el y hacían comentarios groseros, fue una niñez difícil no había más niños para jugar, ni escuelas con niños, fue educsdo por su padre y su tío Brendan.

¿Brendan? si, el hermano traidor, Alexander era demasiado bondadoso y noble, no podía odiar a su hermano, finalmente tenia a Grell su más grande tesoro, no necesitaba más, ademas de que Brendan le ayudo a cuidar y educar a Grell, aunque no fue tan buena idea, Brendan descargo sus frustraciones en el pequeño niño, su idea era que Grell lograra todo ,lo que el no, como el hijo que nunca tendría. fuera de eso Grell fue un niño muy amado y consentido, Alexander le enseño las cosa buenas, pero Brendan se encargo de mal educarlo, amaba al niño pero amaba más su ego, pronto descubrieron que el niño era muy fuerte y ágil, un excelente shinigami, tenia todas las características para triunfar.

Pronto Grell se convirtió en un joven con la edad suficiente para entrar a la academia, en ese entonteces su tío Brendan era el Director, se lo había ganado, DESECHAR TODA UNA VIDA FELIZ POR EL ÉXITO LABORAL POR FIN LE DIO LOS FRUTOS QUE TANTO ANHELABA. Lamentablemente arrastro a Grell con el y lo hizo un muchacho arrogante y engreído era el niño consentido de papá. Ya que Alexander no había podido salvar a la madre de Grell, siempre se sintió culpable y consentía el mal comportamiento de su amado hijo, claro que lo educo, por lo menos lo trato, siempre le mostró la diferencia del bien y el mal, pero Brendan siempre se encargo de moldear a Grell a su manera.

Una vez que Grell entro a la academia, siempre supo que era el más fuerte de toda la escuela, era abusivo y soberbio retaba a sus maestros y heria sus compañeros, pero al ser sobrino del director nunca era castigado, tal vez recibiría un regaño o una ligera golpiza detenida por su padre, pero no más. Bueno fue el consentido hasta que decidió dejar de ser el sobrino del director y decidió ser "la sobrina" del director, porsupuesto Brendan no lo permitió, siempre tuvo reprimido a Grell, aunque Alexander se lo permitía ahora era su niña, la viva imagen de su madre pero con el cabello corto, a Alexander no le importaba, mientras Grell fuera feliz todo estaba bien, porque un Grell molesto era mortalmente peligroso. Brendan siempre uso la fuerza Bruta para corregir a Grell desde niño, ya que era conflictivo, pero solo lo golpeaba en casa, jamas en la academia, su sobrino no seria la burla de nadie, todos debían respetarlo, y así creció, los golpes eran amor, por lo menos tratándose de su tío.

* * *

Grell fue el mejor de su clase, "AAA" en técnica y practica, parecía no haber quien lo superara, eso molestaba al pelirrojo, quería un reto, pero el Grell Sutcliff salvaje no duro mucho tiempo, como alumno de la academia de entrenamiento de shinigamis, tuvo que dejar la protección de su hogar he irse a vivir a los apartamentos de la escuela, eso no fue tan malo. lo malo empezó después de un incidente con un alumno, Grell casi lo mata, el pobre niño no hizo nada, solo estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada frente al tipo equivocado. Grell lo golpeo hasta la inconsciencia, un maestro lo vio, y lo detuvo, el pelirrojo fue encerrado en una celda esa noche, pero no paso de ahí al día siguiente su tío lo saco. pero antes de eso su padre fue a verlo, tuvieron una platica muy conmovedora, y seria la ultima que tendrían.


	5. Chapter 5 INMORTAL, UNA ¿MALDICION?

Si, morían jóvenes, incluso injustamente, tal vez no cambiarían al mundo humano, pero tenían potencial, seria un insulto a nuestra inteligencia desperdiciar una vida así, guardándola para la eternidad en una biblioteca. Sí demostraban que no se había cometido un error al darles una segunda oportunidad se les premiaría con la vida eterna,aunque aveces esto parecía ser una maldición, se borraban sus recuerdos, la mayoría, eso se suponía, cualquiera pensaría que al morir, ese sería el fin de nuestros problemas angustias y penas, pero al parecer, el pasado era un karma maldito que se rehúsa a abandonar a los caprichosos Dioses de la muerte,tal vez una burla cruel del destino, o el precio que se paga por el poder de decidir sobre quien vive y quien muere, nadie sabia, aunque no a muchos les importaba, que importan las pesadillas tormentosas cuando se tiene una segunda vida y más si esta es inmortal, un pequeño precio.

Dioses de la muerte, los segadores de almas, parcas , Shinigmis, grim reapers o ángeles de la muerte, no importa como se les llame la victima, todos son lo mismo, el trabajo es igual para todos, todos deben morir algún día ¿no?.

El trabajo debe realizarse con discreción, sin emociones. "SIN EMOCIONES"

LAS ESPINAS DE LA MUERTE, almas vengativas que entran en los cuerpos shinigamis y avanzan lenta y dolorosamente hasta llegar al corazón del engreído Dios y acaban con su vida "inmortal".

¿Quien debe morir, quien ya es un estorbo en el mundo de los vivos, quien ha desperdiciado su vida?, ¿Quien si vale la pena dejar vivir, quien es beneficioso?

Nunca se debe cometer el error de matar a alguien que no este en la lista de la muerte, es como la ley de los 6 grados de separación, todos estamos conectados a traves de otras personas, quien diría que una personita insignificante tiene que ver en el futuro de una, diez o mil personas, que parecen no tener nada en común pero si se mata antes de tiempo, el destino de todos los demás se ve truncado, ninguna misión de vida se ve cumplida, se desata el orden, tanto, vírgenes como prostitutas, todas están en el mundo por una razón, su ausencia o presencia afectara decisiones, vidas, destinos, ridículo ¿no?. jajaja.

"Shinigami", un trabajo de muerte o para morirse, un trabajo que debe cumplirse al pie de la letra sin errores, gran responsabilidad, ¿quien querría, matar a un niño, un recién nacido, un matrimonio feliz, una embarazada?, ¿quien querría ver descuartizados o cuerpos calcinados?.

¿Quien querría enterarse de la vida de una prostituta, desde su nacimiento hasta el día de su muerte?, o ¿quien quiere ver el historial de un asesino y violador?, cada detalle de la vida o crímenes, injusticias, alegrías y tristezas? de millones de personas, solo para decidir si vive o muere, las mismas historias, una tras otra durante milenios, eones, generación tras generación, uno tras otro, se necesita un estomago fuerte para ver lo que ve un Shinigami.

Somos inmortales, es lo que se nos enseña, pero seguimos siendo tan vulnerables como los vivos, demonios y guadañas nos pueden matar, incluso una enfermedad como "LAS ESPINAS DE LA MUERTE" ALGO ESTÚPIDO ¿NO? JEJEJE, se nos ofrece la ¿inmortalidad?, ni siquiera se puede la eternidad.

Un arma de doble filo.

tal vez si se me ofreciera vengarme del que segó mi vida... seguro tomaría esa oportunidad.

Un trabajo como para perder la razón diría yo.

Llega un momento en que vivir se vuelve un infierno, sin emociones ya lo hemos visto todo, ya prácticamente nada nos sorprende.

¿Quien querría matar al amor de su vida?, sera que hemos perdido nuestra humanidad, nos hemos hecho fuertes, somos unos demonios, o nos hemos vuelto "LOCOS"?.

* * *

BUENO, FUE CORTO LO SIENTO, PERO QUEDO BIEN ¿NO?, ESPERO SE ENTIENDA QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO NARRA UNDERTAKER.


	6. Chapter 6 ERIC Y GRELL

ADVERTENCIA, EL WILL DE MI FIC ES MUY GROSERO Y CRUEL CON GRELL, ESTÁN AVISADOS, TAMBIÉN DIRÉ QUE ES EL ULTIMO FIC QUE HAGO CON UN WILL TAAAAN PATAN, ES TODO Y GRACIAS.

* * *

(Grell no se refiere a la noche del examen, hace referencia unas semanas después antes de ser transferido a Francia, el y William fue la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones.) y este grell viste todo de negro y usa el cabello a media espalda.

* * *

Después de su primer encuentro Eric y Grell se hicieron muy unidos, no habían vuelto a tener relaciones pero las borracheras eran geniales, las cosechas muy interesantes, eran muy buenos amigos, tal vez más que eso, Eric tenia una nueva "hermana" a la cual proteger y eso le daba satisfacción, se sentía útil. Aunque aveces reñían y eran fuertes peleas. Grell era un amigo muy posesivo, no le gustaba compartir a su mejor amigo con las secretarias y a las secretarias no les gustaba compartir a su galán con el amanerado rojo.

Eric se sentía raro, el era hombre y amaba a las mujeres, pero su nuevo amigo era algo especial, siempre estaba en su mente, tal vez era que ya tenia a quien proteger y con quien divertirse, solo eso, estimaba mucho a su amigo rojo, si, SU "amigo" eso pensó hasta el día en que encontró destrozado a Grell.

-Lárgate Sutcliff, pensé haberte dicho que estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para citas estúpidas.

-Pero Will, ¿no me extrañaste todo este tiempo?...

-Porsupuesto que no!.

-Pero Will, nosotros, nuestro examen, esa noche!, cuando por fin me entregue a ti, mostré mi amor, las cosas que dijimos,

-Prometiste estar conmigo y protegerme!...

-Por favor Sutcliff, como podría amar una COSA como tu, te acostarías con cualquier tipo que se pare el suficiente tiempo frente a ti...

-¿Porque eres cruel Will?...

-¿Porque eres incompetente Sutcliff?...

-Ahora vete de mi oficina, no te quiero aquí.

-NO! estas mintiendo, lo se, tu me sigues queriendo, ¿a que le temes Will?, ¿Porque te cuesta aceptar tus sentimientos?...No importa Will, aunque lo niegues y aunque yo tenga mil amantes yo siempre seré tuyo, no importa cuantos errores cometa ni cuantas veces me enamore siempre volveré a ti.

Grell se lanzo a William y lo beso apasionadamente, era un beso sincero, William lo sabia, si, tenia miedo, las palabras del tío de Grell y su pasado humano lo habían marcado, el no quería sufrir otra vez, si algo le pasaba a la pelirroja el moriría, se mataría otra vez, y no, no quería sufrir, por eso tenia que rechazar a la pelirroja.

William tomo a Grell de los hombros y lo alejo lo suficiente para después darle un bofetada.

-No te atrevas a besarme nunca más con esa boca sucia, con cuantos haz estado, mientes no eres más que un error en la vida de todos, arruinas la vida de quienes te rodean.

En ese momento Grell salio corriendo de la oficina, "William tenia razón, el arruinaba la vida de los demás, arruino la vida de su padre, de su tío, de chicos inocentes en la academia, de su MADRE, su propia vida estaba siendo arruinada".

Grell estaba en el jardín del despacho.

-Bonita, ¿que paso?, dime a quien debo matar...- Era Eric, su "hermano", su ángel, su mejor amigo. Grell sonrió ahora todo estaría bien, nada le importaría, si su amigo estaba ahí para ella.

-Eric!- la pelirroja se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo.- estoy bien, ahora lo estoy, no tengo nada, ya sabes hoy es uno de esos días difíciles por los que pasamos las niñas.- dijo Grell con una gran sonrisa.

-Buajajajajaja, por favor Grell, jajajajjaa, ambos sabemos que eres hombre jajajaja, a Eric le sorprendió mucho el comentario de Grell, claro que lo aceptaba como era y sus ideas de que era mujer, pero esos comentarios eran muy divertidos.

-No te burles de mi! soy una chica!,- Grell fingió estar muy ofendido, pero después no pudo más que sonreír y tomar del brazo a su amigo.

-Bueno, sí ya terminaste de burlarte creo que me debes una comida,- dijo Grell dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

-Muy bien señorita, pero quiero llevarla a un lugar diferente.-Eric cambio de rumbo, se llevo a Grell a su apartamento.

Ya en casa de Eric, invito a pasar a Grell y sirvió unos tragos, era mejor que estar entre tanta gente mirándolos.

-¿Y Bien?, ¿porque llorabas rojo?...

-Eric, ¿crees que soy un error?- pregunto el shinigami rojo.

-Porsupuesto que no, eres un caso especial, un loco sensual, un acosador de hombres muy insistente, jajaja- Eric sonrió y rió mientras trataba de alzar el animo de su amigo, se sentó junto a Grell y lo ese momento Grell lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente dejandose caer en sima de el en el sofá.

El sillón era muy pequeño para los dos, así que Eric cargo a Grell estilo nupcial y lo llevo a su recamara, lo acostó sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente, este no era el plan de Eric, no había llevado a Grell a su casa para esto, eran amigos, esto estaba mal, pero ahora no estaban borrachos, estaban bien consientes de lo que hacían, así que ¿porque no disfrutar del momento?, ambos lo deseaban.

Una vez que acabo con Grell comenzó con su propia ropa, lo medito un momento, esto no era correcto, pero al ver el esbelto cuerpo desnudo en su cama, siguio, Grell era hombre si, era cierto pero tenia un bello cuerpo, para ser tan fuerte y el terror de muchos, para ser el asesino de demonios, la pelirroja era muy delgado,no era musculoso como el, tenia las curvas justas, un vientre plano muy lindo,tenia cintura aunque no muy marcada, pero la tenia, sus caderas eran un poco rectas pero tenia un increíble trasero, sus piernas oh que piernas, aunque delgadas eran bien torneadas y muy largas, ahora entendía por que a las secretarias no les agradaba, cualquier mujer envidiaría ese cuerpo,si, no tenia pechos grandes, su pecho era plano y tonificado pero eso no importaba, todo el era perfecto.

Eric se coloco entre las piernas de Grell y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, subiendo sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Grell, quería grabarse cada curva de la pelirroja.

-NNnnnh!

-Eric, deja de jugar niaaannhh!

Los gemido de Grell eran música para sus oídos, y eso que no había empezado, después comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Grell, nunca había estado con un hombre pero había visto lo suficiente en los cinematic record.

-Lamelos, - le ofreció 3 dedos a Grell,- la pelirroja se sonrojo, ya sabía lo que venia,Grell cumplió y los llevo a su boca, lamiendo uno por uno sensualmente para Eric, rozando la punta de los dedos con sus filosos dientes para extraer un poco de sangre y saborearla, una vez que termino, Eric deslizo los dedos todo el camino desde su boca pasando por su cuello, pecho y vientre hasta la entrada dejando un camino de saliva.

Una vez que los dedos llegaron a su destino Eric comenzó a introducirlos lentamente, primero uno haciéndolo girar, después el segundo para hacer tijera y ensanchar la entrada, provocando hacer gritar a Grell muy fuerte de dolor y placer, hacía tanto que Grell no estaba con un hombre, Eric metió el ultimo dedo con fuerza y comenzó a buscar ese manojo de nervios dentro de la pelirroja, después de unas embestidas lo encontró, saco los dedos cambiándolos por su miembro hambriento de atención, lo metió de una sola vez y rápido, el shinigami rojo grito sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, Eric era grande, podría decir que el más exquisito.

Eric comenzó con las embestidas cada vez mas rápidas, estaba fuera de si, la pelirroja era enloquecedora.

-ERIC!..

-Mmaa...aas Raaa..apidooo.

-Duuur...roo.

-Oh Eric!...

-Eres deliciosooo!.

Eric tomo los labios de Grell y lo beso desesperadamente, era la mejor sensación de su vida, con cada embestida una nueva contracción y con ella Grell era cada vez más apretado, "delicioso". pronto Eric llego a su clímax junto con Grell, llenándolo de su esencia hasta el tope, cuando termino se recostó junto a el, los dos estaban sudados y jadeantes.

-Te quiero.- dijo Eric besando la mejilla de Grell, Grell que se estaba quedando dormido, pronto abrió los ojos y se levanto de un brinco, tomo su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo solo con un - Lo siento.-

William tenia razón el se acostaba con cualquiera y le arruinaba la vida a los que lo rodeaban, ahora le estaba arruinando la vida a Eric.

Grell no quería a Eric, no de la forma que el deseaba, Grell amaba a William y William lo amaba solo que tenia miedo de admitirlo.


	7. Chapter 7 ALAN HUMPHRIES

Alan Humpries, 22 años y el menor de 5 hermanos, un joven de clase alta, buen mozo, humilde y de buena educación, el mejor estudiante, muy inteligente para manejar los negocios de su padre y demasiado joven para disfrutar de la vida y el amor, jamas hubiera pasado por su mente lastimar a alguien, se dedico a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, al ser de buena familia y adinerada, el y su madre hacían donaciones a hospitales y orfanatos ayudaban a los mendígos.

Pero toda buena acción recibe su castigo, ¿cruel e injusto? tal vez. Así es la vida, una ruleta mortal, un juego de azar.

El joven comenzó a enfermar, desmejoro mucho y muy rápido, comenzó con la fatiga y muchos dolores muy fuerte, siguió con lo peor, era agonizante, tosía sangre, luego empeoro y vomitaba sangre el muchacho. una enfermedad lenta y horrible, "cancrum" esta enfermedad era nueva, apenas comenzaba, nadie sabia porque pasaba ni si era contagiosa, lo que si sabían es que era incurable y mortal.

"Cáncer de estomago" fue su sentencia, su castigo por ser un buen hijo y buen cristiano. ¿Porque un muchacho tan joven y noble debía acabar sus días así?.

Ni todo el dinero de sus padres lo salvo, pobre chico 6 meses, después del diagnostico fue lo que vivió, aunque lo mejor hubiese sido morir en el momento que se entero, no había nada que controlara sus dolores, fue una horrible agonía.

¿Quien diría que aun después de muerto ese karma lo seguiría, las emociones nunca le dejaron nada bueno a los dioses de la muerte.

* * *

Grell salio corriendo del apartamento de Eric llorando, esto estaba mal, Grell amaba a William, aunque Spears lo rechazara Grell no podía darle su corazón a Eric, sabía que terminaría lastimandolo y no quería herir a su amigo.

Grell se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su jefe, terminaría con esto de raíz.

PAM!

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y la pelirroja entro sollozando.

-Sutcliff!, que demonios!

-Will por favor, ya no puedo ser más compañero de Eric Slingby, por favor...-suplico Grell reteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿Porque Sutcliff?, pensé que se llevaban bien, cual es el problema ahora, no puedo ser condescendiente contigo cada vez que no te gusta algo, estas aquí para trabajar no para socializar.

-Me acosté con el!...

-¿QUE?...

-Tuvimos sexo ok!

-¿No puedes mantener las piernas cerradas?!-grito William azotando las palmas de las manos sobre su escritorio, tirando algunos papeles que estaba revisando antes de que la pelirroja entrara a su oficina, realmente estaba furioso.

-¿Que demonios pasa contigo Sutcliff, si no tienes algo metido en el culo no eres feliz, no estas tranquilo?

-Te cogiste a todo el despacho de Francia ¿no te basto? ¿ahora vienes por Londres?.

-William!... No te atrevas...-La pelirroja se levanto y abofeteo a su jefe, estaba llorando, no resistió más, Grell era coqueto pero no una prostituta.

-Por favor Will basta, lo siento mucho de verdad, perdóname, yo te quiero, solo te quiero a ti por favor, no me rechaces más, por favor, te necesito.-Grell se abrazo fuertemente de William sollozando e hipando.

William tuvo el impulso de alejar a la pelirroja pero en vez de eso le devolvió el abrazo, apretándolo contra su pecho fuertemente y dándole un beso en la cabeza, ambos necesitaban ese abrazo.

* * *

-Sr. Humpries, felicidades, ahora es un shinigami de élite, listo para unirse al despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis división Londres.

-Sr. Spears, no lo defraudare, ya quiero empezar a trabajar, estoy muy emocionado.

-Es usted un joven muy entusiasta, me agrada,pero recuerde, el trabajo se debe realizar fríamente le asignare un mentor, para que lo guíe hasta que este listo para cumplir misiones en solitario.

-El señor Slingby sera su mentor, es uno de nuestros mejores elementos, pero por favor manténgase alejado del señor Sutcliff, un pelirrojo problemático,es por su bien, Sutcliff es muy unido a Slingby, seguro lo conocerá pronto.

-Gracias señor, lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

-Slingby, le presento al señor Humphries, es recién graduado, de los mejores de su generación se graduó con honores, AAA en ética, eso es algo que ya no se ve, el sera su alumno, confío en que lo lleve por buen camino y por fin desista de la mala compañía de Sutcliff.

-Por cierto, tienen una cosecha en dos horas, aprovechen el tiempo de forma útil.

Eric hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer y lo que su mejor y pelirrojo "amigo" le enseño, llevo a Alan a un pub, que mejor lugar para charlar y conocer a alguien. Ademas de que necesitaba unos tragos." Esa maldita pelirroja".

La llegada de Alan al despacho fue como una bendición para Eric, desde el día en que Grell huyo de su departamento, no lo había vuelto a ver, la pelirroja lo evitaba y se escondía de el, ya nunca tenia tiempo, siempre estaba ocupado o recurría a la oficina de William para ocultarse, Las salidas divertidas a los pubs se habían terminado, Eric arrasó con todas las mujeres del edificio, salio con todas como lo hacia antes, pero ya no era entretenido, solo eran borracheras de mal gusto.

Y lo que parecía ser una larga depresión en 1 mes quedo en el olvido, Ahora Eric era inseparable de Alan, y no es que Eric buscara reemplazar a Grell, pero sentirse necesitado y amado era algo importante para Eric.

Todo en poco tiempo parecía volver a la normalidad, Eric no le guardaba rencor a Grell por desaparecer sin explicación, no, ahora tenia a Alan.

Pero como ya he dicho, la inmortalidad es una maldición aveces y el pasado es un karma que se rehúsa a abandonar a los dioses de la muerte.

* * *

10 años pasaron, 10 años tranquilos y felices en el despacho, la relación de William y Grell mejoro mucho y unos jefes felices significaban unos empleados felices.

Eric y Grell aunque ya no eran los mejores amigos, tenían una buena amistad, y el equipo seguía creciendo , pronto se unió Ronald Knox, el nuevo Play Boy de la oficina, el casanova favorito de las chicas de asuntos generales.

Todo paresia ser bueno, Eric y Alan siempre estaban juntos, realizaban las cosechas juntos la mayoría de las veces.

Pero la vida es cruel y el karma nos sigue hasta el fin del mundo, nuevamente, por algo los sentimientos estaban prohibidos a la hora de trabajar.

-¿Sabes?... Eric...

-...Que difícil es decidir si alguien muere o no, se que es nuestro trabajo pero, tanta gente joven e inocente... terminar con su vida así como así.

-Alan, deja de pensar esas cosas, y deja de perder el tiempo, si ellos deben morir es por que ya no son útiles en la tierra.

-Pero Eric, este joven talentoso tan lleno de energía, tiene una familia hermosa que lo necesita, la vida es injusta.

-Alan he terminado mis cosechas, solo te espero, ya estoy cansado, tenemos que relajarnos un poco, ¿que dices?...

-Eric...

Aaaah, Aaaagh! ERIC!.-Alan grito desesperado.-El registro de la victima lo ataco, lo tenia sometido y no lo soltaba, el registro comenzó a penetrar su propia alma, era doloroso, Alan pudo ver toda la historia del joven, pudo sentir su dolor, alegrías y tristezas, pensó que iba a morir.

Eric trato de ayudarlo pero el registro era fuerte, pronto Alan cayo al suelo inerte, el registro había terminado su mala obra.

-Alan!, ALAN!, Aaalaaan!, despierta Alan por favor!.- Eric tomo a su amigo en sus brazos y se dirigió velozmente a la enfermería de su reino.

Una semana, Alan tardo una semana en despertar, pero era un chico fuerte, se recupero pronto,y así de rápido volvió a trabajar tan entusiasta como siempre y Eric siempre a su lado como un buen "amigo".

Durante la cosecha algo salio mal, todo estaba bien sin percances pero de repente Alan tuvo un fuerte dolor en el corazón, no era la primera vez, ya tenia días pero esta vez fue peor, era demasiado para el y se desmayo, para su suerte Eric estaba con el como siempre.

Cuando Alan despertó estaba en la enfermería.

-Hola dormilón...- Eric estaba con el.

-Buenas noches señores,..-Entro el medico de Alan, el que lo atendió después del ataque del alma vengativa.

-Digame sr. Humpries, ¿como paso todo?.- Alan le platico todo,

-Permitanme un momento señores.- El medico salio por unos minutos, después regreso con un gran libro.

-Sr. Humpfries, por lo que me cuenta y por los antecedentes de su ataque con un registro cinematográfico, me temo que a contraído "las espinas de la muerte".-

Las espinas de la muerte, a todos se les hablaba de ellas en la academia, siempre se les dijo que fueran precavidos, "como es posible que fuera tan descuidado". Alan quedo devastado sabia que tenia la muerte asegurada, "¿porque, porque la vida era cruel y le pagaba 2 veces con la misma moneda?

Esa noche Eric acompaño a Alan a su casa y se quedo con el, la noticia fue devastadora para ambos, solo quería asegurarse de que Alan estuviera bien.

Desde ese día Eric investigo en libros e hizo todo lo posible para encontrar una cura, Alan lo necesitaba y no lo abandonaría.

¿Cuanto es la eternidad?. Realmente no es mucho tratándose de los shinigamis.

Así pasaron los años, Alan se mantenía bajo control con medicina y evitando los esfuerzos innecesarios y aunque quería ser independiente Eric siempre estuvo a su lado, Alan siempre agradeció eso.

Pronto un rumor llego a los oídos de Eric, "MIL ALMAS", mil almas para la salvación de su amigo, mil almas para acabar con las malditas "espinas de la muerte". Era un rumor, no había pruebas, ni antecedentes, pero tenia que intentarlo, lo que sea por la vida de Alan, su propia vida por la de Alan.


	8. Chapter 8 WILLIAM Y GRELL

Un hilo de luz se colo por los ventanales a travez de las cortinas blancas interrumpiendo el descanso de William T. Spears. El gerente del despacho despertó sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho, todo estaba borroso, estiro su brazo a la mesita de noche para buscar sus gafas, al colocárselas todo se volvió más claro y por fin supo que era ese peso en su pecho, era una maza de pelo rojo, "Grell", ¿Como había llegado la pelirroja a ahí? A sí, después de que el shinigami rojo había irrumpido en su oficina y confesado su amor

ya no existían razones para seguir fingiendo, "que diablos, de que serbia querer controlar el futuro si su presente se le escapaba de las manos, por su miedo, había puesto a su pelirroja en bandeja de plata para el despacho de Francia. Pero no más, Grell era suyo y solo suyo, ningún hombre ensuciaría ese cuerpo, debía reclamar su territorio nuevamente como lo hizo después de convertirse en shinigamis de élite.

-Vamos a casa Grell...- dijo William tomando de la mano a su pelirroja, estabas cansado psicologicamente, reprimiéndose durante 2 años, 2 largos años en que Sutcliff se fue a Francia.

Se dirigieron al departamento de William, la pasión era mucha, entraron escandalosamente, besándose con desenfreno, Spears masajeaba ese trasero perfecto mientras cargaba a Grell que colgaba de su cuello agarrándose con las piernas de la cintura de Will, pronto ya estaban en la habitación, William bajo a Grell y se sentó en la cama.

-desnúdate, solo para mi.- ordeno William, la pelirroja cumplió y se quito la ropa sensualmente para su jefe, hasta llegar a la ropa interior, -esto es para usted señor gerente.- dijo la pelirroja juguetonamente y se acerco al moreno, William tomo la diminuta prenda de encaje rojo por los lados y la deslizo por lo largo de las piernas de Grell hasta que tocaron el suelo. El moreno jalo a Grell a la cama para recostarlo y se puso a horcajadas sobre el, le dio un nuevo beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, fue bajando,por el cuello, seguido de su firme pecho, lamió y succiono los pezones de la pelirroja arrancando suspiros de sus carnosos labios, así hasta llegar a su plano y perfecto vientre dejando marcas de amor, así cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a su amada sabría que ella ya tiene un hombre en su vida, siguió hasta llegar a su ya endurecido miembro, le dio una rápida lamida desde la base hasta la punta, lo introdujo todo en su boca y comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre el.

-Nnngh Will...

Que mala pronunciación de su nombre, pero en ese momento era lo mas hermoso que había escuchado. William comenzó a tararear, enviando vibraciones exquisitas a travez del miembro de Grell, quería más, quería oír más gemidos eróticos salir de la garganta de Grell.

-Oh Will más por favor, te quiero dentro Will...

William comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza cada vez más rápido sobre el miembro Grell, William también lo deseaba, su miembro ya le dolía, reclamaba atención, tal vez la pelirroja había tenido varios amantes en Francia,  
Pero William desde la partida de Grell no habia tenido sexo con nadie, ni hombres ni mujeres, no había tiempo, el trabajo era lo primero siempre. Así que todos esos años de abstinencia se estaban cobrando su falta de atención esa tarde. El moreno hizo chocar la punta del miembro de Grell hasta el fondo de su garganta probando que la pelirroja se corriera en su boca, el moreno trago todo, era delicioso como la personalidad del hombre del que salio.

-Oh William, eres fantástico yo sabia que esa boca tuya no serbia solo para gritarme.- dijo Grell entre risitas. William se levanto y salio de la habitación.

-Date la vuelta y ponte en 4 patas.- dijo William al regresar con pequeño frasco. Grell se ruborizo, era una pose vergonzosa y vulnerable, pero igual obedeció se recostó como un gato, con el pecho pegado a la cama y el trasero elevado meneandolo juguetonamente para su jefe.

"Una visión muy excitante y erótica" a los ojos de William. El gerente comenzó a masajear los glúteos pálidos pero muy firmes.

- Separa las piernas.- dijo Will mientras separaba mas las mejillas redondas y carnosas dejando más expuesta la entrada de la pelirroja, ya que estuvo expuesta, se inclino y comenzó a rozar su lengua en ese sitio sensible lamiendo la entrada, metiendo y sacando la punta de su lengua para preparar ese sitio que seria guarida de su gran miembro dolorido y goteante de su pre-eyaculación.

-William por favor te necesito yaaa!...

-Te quiero dentrooo por favor.- dijo Grell jadeando.

-Si tan mal me necesitas esta bien, te vez tan lindo suplicando así- Dijo William sonriendo mientras tomaba el frasco de lubricante por el que había ido antes y bañando su miembro listo para perforar a esa cabeza roja ninfomana.

-Date la vuelta princesita.- murmuro Will con voz ronca y sexy en el oído de Grell, el segador obscuro quería ver las expresiones de placer de su sensual amante, aunque gestos poco femeninos y mucho menos propios de una "dama" era lo más erótico que Will había visto nunca desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Grell cumplió y se volteo colocando una almohada bajo sus caderas para alzarlas y ayudar a profundizar cada embestida.

William penetro de una sola vez a su amante no podía esperar más para prepararlo menos en la nueva visión que tenia en frente, un delgado y sumiso Grell con las piernas bien abiertas, nuevamente como en su primera vez Grell se le entregaba por completo.

Para su sorpresa Grell era muy estrecho y tan cálido, como estar con una virgen. "delicioso".  
El moreno comenzó con las embestidas en movimientos acelerados sacando casi por completo su miembro metiendolo rudamente hasta el fondo, buscando ese punto dulce en el interior de su amante para oírlo gritar de dolor y placer tan sensual como solo el sabía hacerlo. William se inclino sobre el pecho de su afeminado amante y susurro a su oído

-"Te extrañe, por favor no te marches nunca más".-

Grell no cumpliría con esta petición, pero todavía faltaban varios años para esta traición, pero... ¿quien podía culparlo?, el era un espíritu libre.  
-Will!.-Grell grito una vez más, su amante había encontrado ese manojo de de nervios en su interior. William sonrió y golpeo una y otra vez en ese punto dulce con fuerza, podía sentí esa sensación de vacío bajo su vientre, estaba cerca de la liberación, su amante comenzó a tener pequeñas comvulsiones de placer, también estaba cerca de su orgasmo.

-Al mismo tiempo Will.- Grell comenzó a acariciar su miembro, pero el moreno le quito la mano y lo masejeo el. Pronto los dos lanzaron sus cabezas hacia atrás, habían llegado a su delicioso clímax juntos, William lleno hasta el tope a Grell, tanto que su semilla se derramo fuera de la pelirroja, Grell se vino ensuciando su abdomen y un poco el de su amante, El moreno salio de la pelirroja y comenzó a lamer el vientre de su amante jengibre, no podía dejar de saborear al excéntrico shinigami, cuando termino se recostó junto a ella abrazándola fuerte mente perdiéndose ambos en un mundo de sueños agradables, por primera vez en muchos años y por primera vez, en toda su vida humana y shinigami William era sinceramente feliz, más que cuando recibió sus gafas, más que cuando se graduó y más que cuando se convirtió en el gerente del despacho de la asociación de shinigamis división Londres área de recolección.

* * *

La relación amor odio ¿existe en verdad o es un trastorno en el cerebro, un complejo que se trata de llenar?

Cualquiera que viera a Spears y Sutcliff diría que son enemigos naturales, claro eso lo diría quien no los conoce.

Después de su graduación Sutcliff se volvió inseparable de Spears, siempre lo cortejaba, William había demostrado ser un hombre capas de dominarlo.


	9. Chapter 9 WILLIAM T SPEARS

William T. Spears, hijo del oficial ingles Thomas Spears, eran de buena posición económica, no ricos pero si vivían bastante bien, bueno eso parecía el padre de William era un hombre de admirar, muy responsable pero muy estricto, llegando a la exageración, todo debía ser perfecto y si las cosas no se cumplían en el tiempo indicado habría consecuencias "malas". Su padre solía golpear a su madre por no hacer las cosas "bien", después que pasaba su ira, se disculpaba con su mujer diciéndole que la amaba y que era por su bien, que debía educarla pues su mujer debía ser la mejor de hombre cuando estaba feliz siempre alagaba a su mujer y la presumía con sus conocidos, pero Dios libre la hora en que algo estaba mal.

-Hijo, si quieres las cosas bien hechas siempre debes tener mano firme, más tratándose de las mujeres, si eres dócil te verán la cara de idiota, más vale un buen golpe a tiempo.- siempre fue el consejo de su padre,"dolor es amor" o "golpes son amor".

A William nunca le pareció ese lema de su padre pues no le gustaba ver a su madre con miedo o llorando, William se dijo a sí mismo que el día que conociera a una mujer a la que amara jamas la golpearía.

Ese día llego, se enamoro, era la hija de su patrón, el dueño de una flota de barcos pesqueros, William llevaba sus finanzas.

La mujer era realmente hermosa, tenia el cabello castaño rojizo, era pequeña muy delgada, con piel de melocotón y cara angelical, la inocencia pura, su nombre era Christina, el la amaba, siempre la lleno de obsequios y amor iban a casarse, todo estaba planeado y listo, pero 2 semanas antes de la boda William la encontró con otro hombre en la casa que había comprado para después de que se unieran en santo matrimonio, la casa apenas estaba siendo decorada, así que William llego a dejar algunos muebles, ya en su casa decidió darle un ultimo vistazo antes de marcharse a visitar a su amada, pero al subir las escaleras escucho ruidos, avanzo hacia donde provenían los ruidos, eran gemidos, William saco su arma, una que le había dado su padre y que le aconsejo siempre llevara consigo, si mataba a alguien no habría problema pues con las influencias de su padre todo quedaría arreglado. William se preparo, tal vez alguien se había metido a la casa vacía. pobre ingenuo, el ruido lo llevo a la alcoba principal, al abrir la puerta vio a su futura mujer con otro hombre "revolcándose la muy desgraciada", era un pescador, un empleado de su padre. William en ese momento ya no estaba pensando y le disparo al tipo en la cabeza, matándolo, Christina gritaba y lloraba histérica, William la tomo del cabello y la arrastro por las escaleras a la planta baja. "Thomas, su padre, tenia razón" lleno de amor a esa mujer y ella lo traiciono, William la mato, salio corriendo de esa casa, no sabia que hacer, se escondió en casa de sus padres y aunque estaba seguro con ellos la culpa no lo dejaba en paz, la mujer que amo lo engaño y después la mato, aunque juro jamas golpear a una mujer no pudo evitarlo, la ira lo cegó, William no pudo más y se quito la vida con el arma que le dio su padre.

Se suponía que William ya estaba muerto, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo con un agujero en la sien y en un charco de sangre, pero despertó y había un hombre de cabello largo y gris vestido de negro junto a el.

-Bueno hijo, las amamos y nos llevan a la locura ¿no? jejeje.

-Vamos, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

Después de la graduación de William Grell lo seguía a todos lados hasta aquel día en el comedor...

-Sutcliff, deja de seguirme, no entiendes, no me gustas, no te quiero, eres desordenado, eres un salvaje sanguinario al que nadie quiere cerca, estoy condenado a ser tu compañero de cosechas, estoy pensando pedir mi cambio de división, no te quiero cerca.-No es que William pensara todo eso, pero ya era la burla de la oficina a causa de ser el Romeo de Sutcliff y el no quería ser herido otra vez.

Grell salio corriendo del comedor, alguien pagaría por tal humillación , y pagaría con sangre. el pobre incauto fue un joven nuevo que se cruzo y choco con el descontrolado Grell en el momento equivocado con el demente equivocado.

-¿Como te atreves?.- Grell lo tomo por el cuello, parecía querer rompérselo estrello al chico contra el suelo y le propino una gran golpiza, el muchacho tenia mucho miedo para moverse.

-Mírame, marica, te atreves a empujarme y ahora no me das la cara.- El pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí, tomo la guadaña el niño ya que aun no le entregaban la suya como agente.Y ataco al pobre niño, el chico ya no se movía había sangre mucha sangre, en eso como un milagro para el muchacho paso un profesor y tomo a Grell por el brazo y se lo llevo, esa noche el pelirrojo paso la noche en una celda. pero no estuvo solo, su padre lo fue a ver.

-¿Por que Grell, por que lo hiciste?, casi matas a ese chico.

Grell no respondía, comenzó a sollozar, su padre se dio cuenta y se quedo callado, luego lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-¿Por que no eres feliz hijo, que necesitas?, lo he hecho todo para darte lo mejor, ya estoy viejo y cansado, por favor detente.- dijo su padre Alexander con los ojos humedecidos de lagrimas retenidas.

-¿Sabes?, en el momento en que naciste supe que eras especial, y te ame tanto, como no tienes idea, me duele verte sufrir, cuando tu tío se entere ¿sabes lo que te espera cierto?, no siempre estaré ahí para evitar que te golpee y defenderte, tu tío tampoco estará siempre para encubrir tus destrozos. Debes controlarte, y si no puedes encuentra a alguien que te proteja.- Ahuecando su rostro entre sus manos su padre le dio un beso en la frente, .-Eres mi "niña", tan hermosa como su madre..-

-ya debo irme hijo, por favor ten en cuenta lo que te pido.(esa fue la ultima vez que hablaron).

-Maldita sea Grell que demonios pasa contigo, ¿sabes los problemas en los que me metes?...-Dijo Brendan, su tío dándole una fuerte bofetada y tirándolo al suelo,-En esta ocasión no te salvaras de una golpiza, Alexander se marcho a la guerra y Dios quiera no regrese para así poder educarte como a un hombre.

En ese momento William toco la puerta interrumpiendo el castigo.

-Señor, ya estoy aquí como me pidió...

-Ya vete Grell, hablaremos más tarde.

-No lo se, si no estoy ocupado volveré.- dijo Grell desafiando a su suerte y se marcho con una sonrisa.

* * *

- Señor Spears como ya debe saber usted es candidato a subir de puesto como gerente del despacho y estoy dispuesto a dar mi recomendación para que esto sea pronto. (como Director de la academia su opinión era muy importante en cuestiones de ascensos a los nuevos.

-Señor estoy seguro que hay compañeros más aptos, ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe la oferta?

-Aaaah muchacho.- exhalo el director.- Y debes de saber, usted conoce a Sutcliff, ni siquiera yo puedo controlarlo, pero usted, después de su examen y durante todas sus practicas ha sido capas de nominarlo sin problema, otros despachos lo quieren, es famoso en otros países el es fuerte, capas de luchar con vatios demonios a la vez y sin temor, no podemos perder un elemento así, y si ustedes dos se llevan bien pues sería mi estúpido no aprovechar me.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muchas gracias señor, no lo defraudare.- William estaba apunto de irse cuando Brendan lo llamo.

-Spears, tengo una pregunta muy personal, ¿Sutcliff y usted son amantes?, he visto como lo observa Grell y la relación entre ustedes bueno a cualquiera le da a pensar ciertas cosas jejeje, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No señor, la verdad no nos llevamos bien, yo solo trato de que no me meta en problemas.- Por un momento Will pensó que los rumores eran ciertos, este anciano era amante de Grell y ahora estaba celoso, por eso lo interrogaba.

-Spears, se lo que esta pensando, conozco los rumores, debo aclarar que Grell es mi sobrino, no lo hago publico para evitar cuestionarios y reclamos sobre favoritismos.

-Una ultima cosa, mantente alejado de Grell, el es muy especial y si no tienes cuidado el arruinara tu vida muchacho, y si algo le pasa a el yo arruinare la tuya.-Dijo Brendan seriamente, No permitiría que una tontería como el "amor" arruinara los planes que tenia para su sobrino.

Lamentablemente para Spears Brendan cumplió su palabra y envió a Grell a Francia después de descubrir que eran amantes y encontrarlos en la cama.


	10. Chapter 10 ADIOS GRELL

OH, LO SIENTO MUCHO SI ESTE CAPITULO ES UN ASCO, PERO ES QUE LE PERDÍ EL HILO A MI HISTORIA, ME FALTA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO NO QUERÍA DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR, NUEVAMENTE MIL DISCULPAS MIS AMAD S LECTOR por cierto, he nombrado Spencer a Undertaker, ya viene su historia.

* * *

William y Grell eran amigos forzados, la verdad no había forma de deshacerse de Grell y menos desde el día de la tragedia, tal parecía que una maldición había caído en William, ahora era el protector de Grell, siempre ahí para el, pero no podía hacer nada, amaba su trabajo y el motivo de su acenso era el control que tenia sobre el extravagante shinigami. Pero todo empeoro el día de la muerte de Alexander.

Los dos "amigos" se encontraban en la biblioteca, haciendo nada en especial, Grell solo quería perder el tiempo y estar lejos de su tío, ademas esa noche seria la fiesta de acenso William como gerente del despacho de la división de Londres. Y si Spears quería estar libre para la hora de la fiesta era mejor complacer a Sutcliff por un rato.

-Grell!

-donde demonios haz estado, debemos irnos ahora.- Brendan tomo a Grell del brazo y lo alejo de su compañero.

-No!, no quiero ir contigo, estoy harto de estar con un viejo amargado.- la pelirroja se zafo del agarre de su tío y regreso a su asiento.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo Grell, déjate de escenas ridículas, debemos irnos ahora...

-Ya te dije que no, en cuanto mi padre vuelva le diré lo desgraciado que eres conmigo, te odio y ya deseo que regrese.

Brendan abofeteo a su sobrino tirándolo al suelo, luego lo agarro por sus cortos cabellos y lo acerco para decirle al oído:

-¿Sabes,? me alegra oír eso, eres un niño estúpido Alexander esta muerto, sabes que las guerras no son solo de humanos, si antes odiaba a los demonios ahora me agradan, por fin me libraron de la basura de tu padre, me hubiese encantado ver ese momento.-Brendan escupía veneno en cada palabra, odiaba a su hermano y disfrutaba torturar a Grell.

-MALDITO, TE ODIO TODO ES TU CULPA!.- Grell grito y se dejo caer al suelo, estaba en shok, se acurruco en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, convulsionaba sin poder controlar su llanto.

-deja de hacer el ridículo, ve y cámbiate de ropa, he venido para llevarte al funeral sera en media hora, tengo todo listo apresúrate.- después de estas palabras el mal hombre se marcho, pronto William que había presenciado toda la escena se acerco al pelirrojo y lo levanto.

-vamos Sutcliff. debes controlarte y cambiarte de ropa no quieres más problemas o ¿sí?.

William acompaño a Grell a su casa, en el camino el pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero tomo fuertemente de la mano a William.

* * *

Pronto llegaron al funeral.

-hijo, espero que te sirva de lección y no cometas las mismas destupieses de tu padre, se que soy duro pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti, enamorarse, puff! un error fatal, llevo a la ruina a tu padre y no solo eso, ahora también desapareció el loco de Spencer, dicen que no pudo matar a su amante y se volvió loco, nadie sabe a donde se largo el tipo, y no solo eso ahora piensan poner una estatua suya en la biblioteca.-Brendan dijo esto mientras abrazaba fuerte mente a Grell tratando de darle consuelo.

-Por favor hijo tienes que ser más listo,-y con esto su tío le dio un beso en la frente mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

William observo la escena, era lo más enfermo que había visto, un amor masoquista, hace un rato el hombre se burlaba del chico y ahora le brindaba consuelo,

El funeral termino pronto, ahora venia la fiesta de acenso de Will, Grell no estaba de humor, pero su tío lo obligo a ir, Grell bebió mucho, solo quería olvidar ese mal día y descansar, Grell ya estaba borracho, ya no estaba muy consciente de sus actos, tomo a William y se enseraron en su nueva oficina muy lujosa, tenia un gran ventanal y un escritorio muy fino, con un sillón muy grande de cuero al fondo. William también había bebido, ¿porque no?, era su fiesta y pronto ya no tendría tiempo para esas banalidades.

-Will...,¿porque no vienes y me haces compañía?,-Grell yacía recostado en el sofá, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, ya estaba muy borracho,para William de repente fue una visión muy agradable y pronto ya estaba recostado sobre Grell, se besaban apasionadamente "¿que William no odiaba a Grell?" eso parecía ya no importar, la verdad Will tenia sentimientos por la pelirroja, pero después de la advertencia del tío de Sutcliff era mejor guardar las apariencias.

-Sutcliff, esto no esta bien...-William se alejo de Grell solo un poco.

-estamos borrachos Grell...

-¿porque Will?, ambos queremos esto y tu lo sabes.- Grell comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones dejando ver ropa interior femenina y roja, esto exito a William, realmente nunca había tenido oportunidad de tener sexo con una mujer, ni en su vida humana ni como segador de almas, esto era nuevo para el.

-El alcohol solo lo hará más fácil cariño, Grell jalo a William de la corbata y lo siguió besando un poco más.

-¿Sabes?, todos los rumores son falsos, soy virgen.-Dijo la pelirroja al oído de William mientras terminaba de desnudarse, pronto comenzó a contonear sus caderas esbeltas y desnudas para su nuevo amante, el moreno no se resistió más y se abalanzo sobre Grell, le bajo la ropa interior y comenzó a besar su espalda mientras acariciaba el miembro endurecido de Grell con una mano y con la otra empezaba a abrirse camino entre la mejillas firmes y perfectas del pelirrojo, la verdad William no tenia ni idea de que hacer, solo se dejo llevar, después de un rato se desabrocho sus pantalones y saco su miembro, se escupió en la mano y comenzó a lubricarlo, pronto introdujo su grande y dolorido miembro en la pequeña abertura de Grell.

El pelirrojo sentía que era partido por la mitad, era de los peores dolores que había experimentado, pero valía la pena, estaba con SU Will.

William noto que su amante rojo sollozaba y se tensaba más, trato de calmarlo para que fuera una experiencia agradable, El moreno salio del torturado Grell y le dio la vuelta, para poder ver su rostro.

-Relájate, pronto se sentirá bien, lo prometo, William dejo pequeños besos sobre el rostro de Grell y disminuyo la velocidad de sus embestidas una vez que lo penetro nuevamente. Grell sonrió y le indico a su amante que podía continuar con el movimiento, Will era tan dulce, tan suave, pronto Grell encontró la calma y comenzó a ver el cielo, Will se movía tan bien,estaba cerca de su orgasmo, pero en ese momento todo se fue al infierno.

-GRELL! SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA...

-DEMONIOS GRELL QUE ESTAS HACIENDO...

-...TU MALDITO BASTARDO, ESTAS VIOLANDO A MI SOBRINO.-Brendan entro a la oficina, quito a William de sobre Grell.

-No!, déjalo, el no me hizo nada, yo lo quise, yo lo emborrache, por favor déjalo.-Grell comenzó a vestirse y fue arrastrado por su tío fuera del edificio.

William estaba desconcertado, ¿que demonios había pasado?, no le quedo más al shinigami más que marcharse a su departamento ya que el edificio estaba vació, a la mañana siguiente William llego a su nueva oficina, estaba muy agotado mentalmente, quería descansar, lamentablemente todo se vino abajo al revisar la lista de empleados bajo su cargo, Sutcliff no estaba, William salio de su oficina corriendo, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, quería una explicación.

-Sr. Spears, a que debo su pronta visita.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-ah ya se, se debe a Sutcliff ¿no? jajajaja,-bueno, muchacho el se ha ido con su tío a Francia, debo decirle que estoy muy molesto con usted, por su culpa hemos perdido a un gran elemento...

-...¿Por lo menos valió la pena?, ¿que tal es el pelirrojo en la cama?.- William salio furioso de la oficina, "¿que le pasa a ese tipo morboso?."

* * *

De ahí en adelante la vida del gerente se volvió más amargada.

Dos años más tarde su pelirrojo amante regreso, pero Spears no iba a caer en el mismo juego, el no sufriría nunca más por amor, "que razón tenia el viejo Brendan." Pero su dura coraza nuevamente seria destruida por el pelirrojo, ¿como iba a permitir que otras manos tocaran a su viejo amante?...


	11. Chapter 11 UNDERTAKER

Oh, lamento tanto la tardanza, estuve mal de salud, pero ya estoy de vuelta, con más historias, gracias por leer y recuerden, todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso o Yanao Rock.

Esta es la historia de Undertaker,( he llamado a Undertaker James Spencer )., es un capitulo corto, ya no se me ocurre que más agregarle, lo siento mucho.

mi historia es de un Undertaker al principio fugitivo y después jubilado. ya se acerca el final.

* * *

La muerte, un oficio que nos puede llevar a la locura, los dioses de la muerte, capases de juzgar a una persona, y decidir se deben ir al cielo o al infierno, pero ¿que pasa cuando esa persona es un conocido, un ser amado?

Undertaker, un personaje peculiar, poco ortodoxo y loco, pero quien diría que ese viejo loco fue un shinigami de los mas respetados y reconocidos en su reino, James Spencer, juez del alma de María Antonieta y Robin Hood. El shinigami perfecto, perfecto hasta que se enamoro, ¡¿y como no perder la razón por amor?!.

Ella era Claudia Parsons, una joven noble, hija de una adinerado y reconocido juez en Londres, buena muchacha, educada y honesta, como era de esperarse de la hija de un juez con un gran futuro por delante,que lastima que el destino no lo veía de ese modo.

A través de la historia, por experiencia propia, las novelas de romance y tragedia hemos aprendido que el amor no suele ser como nos lo pintan nuestros sueños.

James debía cosechar el alma de Claudia, pero no podía, se había enamorado, era la mujer perfecta, ¿como salvar a la joven Claudia?, no podía declararle su amor, era absurdo, ella envejecería y moriría algún día, y el, el quedaría intacto a través del tiempo, una relación imposible, debía conformarse con verla y seguirla, amarla en silencio, pero ¿cuanto duraría este romance?, podía salvarla, pero el tendría que morir, una vida a cambio de otra, la amaba demasiado pero era un amor egoísta, no podía salvarla para que viviera e hiciera su vida con otro hombre, no se sacrificaría para que otro disfrutara de la bella Claudia, lo más que podía hacer era posponer su muerte una y otra vez, no podía dejarla vivir una vez que el cinematic record comenzara a reproducirse, pues ella no causaría un cambio benéfico en la tierra.

Pero el segador de almas no era el único que sufría por amor, no, Claudia estaba enamorada, de un pobre plebeyo, sirviente de su casa, era un amor imposible sus padres pretendían casarla con su primo, pero ella no lo amaba y no se casaría sin amor, ella tenia un plan, se fugaría con su enamorado, esta noche.

Eran las 12:00 en punto, Claudia había discutido con sus padres, trato de hacer las cosas bien pero ellos no le dieron otra opción.

-No me casare, no lo amo, no pueden obligarme!

-Prefiero morir antes de casarme con alguien que no amo!

-Pero Claudia, es por tu bien, tu primo es un buen mozo de buena posición económica, no te faltara nada.- su madre trato de convencerla para evitar una riña con el padre de la chica.

-No, no me casare, si insisten huiré, me marchare y jamas sabrán de mi.-Fue todo lo que dijo, la joven y se marcho a su alcoba para preparar sus cosas pues en unos cuantos minutos su amado se la llevaría lejos para formalizar su amor, pero no se esperaba una emboscada.

A la 1:00 Claudia salio por su ventana , con mucho sigilo para no ser descubierta, una vez en el suelo corrió hacia su amado que ya la esperaba con un caballo, tenían todo planeado, casi perfecto, de no ser por que Claudia era espiada por su padre.

La bala iba dirigida al novio de Claudia, directo en la cabeza, la misión había sido asignada a un guardia de la casa, el juez no se ensuciaría las manos, pero esa fue su condena. El guardia era un borracho, un alcohólico horrible, esa noche había recibido su paga por adelantado para que hullera inmediatamente después de matar al chico, pero el tipo se lo había gastado en alcohol y mujeres esa noche, horas antes de cometer el asesinato, el borracho vio correr a la chica directo al sirviente, los vio abrazarse y besarse, el ya había visto demasiado, quería terminar y largarse para seguir bebiendo, salio de su escondite sorprendiendo a los enamorados, saco su arma y la apunto al joven, estaban a una distancia de un metro aproximada mente, el viejo borracho se tambaleaba no veía bien, dudo en dispara, pero cuando se sintió seguro apretó el gatillo, todo lo que vino después fueron gritos y lamentos, el borracho se sintió partido a la mitad y después de ese doloroso momento comenzó a ver su vida, desde su infancia hasta este terrible momento, había fallado, le había disparado a la joven, en el pecho perforando un pulmón, todo estaba perdido, no se podía hacer nada por la niña.

Spencer llego tarde, demasiado papeleo, mucho trabajo, maldita burocracia, definitivamente no era lo suyo el papeleo, lo odiaba, el papeleo implicaba llegar tarde a segar almas, pero llegar tarde solo atrasa la colecta del alma, mas no impide la muerte del incauto el único problema seria que el alma sea robada por un demonio. James vio el nombre de Claudia P. en su lista de muertes programadas, se apresuro para llegar a tiempo y evitar su muerte como solía hacer, pero no lo logro, llego en el instante en que la bala atravesó el pecho de la joven Claudia y el cinematic record comenzó a salir.

para el borracho todo se volvió negro y doloroso, sintió como era partido por la mitad y de repente comenzó a ver su vida, desde su infancia hasta el trágico día de hoy, se podían oír gritos y lamentos, James lo había partido con su gran guadaña, no cosecho su alma, la dejaría ahí para que algún demonio la devorara, después se dirigió al joven novio de Claudia, el chico estaba aterrado, lo había visto todo, vio acercarse al shinigami y trato y de huir, pero el segador se lo impidió fue más rápido y lo corto de igual forma como lo había hecho con el borracho, con su guadaña, ¿injusto? no, por su culpa Claudia estaba muerta, AL TERMINAR CON LOS DOS INÚTILES HOMBRES, se dirigió al cuerpo ya inerte de su amada Claudia, cosecho su alma, concervaria el registro, no podía permitir que quedara en el olvido en la biblioteca, después tomo el relicario que yacía sobre el pecho de Claudia, lo abrió y dentro había una foto de Claudia con su nombre grabado en la parte superior "CLAUDIA P."lo guardo en su bolsillo y se marcho, la familia comenzó a salir de la casa y comenzaron a gritar y llorar ante la escena de tantos muertos, James estaba cansado, no quería presenciar el show lamentable, se dirigió sin rumbo fijo, ya había cometido muchas infracciones y no podía volver de inmediato.

El shinigami era un fugitivo de la justicia en su reino, cuando lo atraparon fue juzgado, aunque no fue tan grave, los humanos no valían tanto, y por lo menos a los que mato no cambiarían el rumbo de la historia y por ser quien era los altos mandos fueron indulgentes, solo tendría que entregar su guadaña por un tiempo y ser acompañado y vigilado durante sus cosechas por un no era vida, James un espíritu libre "atado como un perro", imposible, el segador presento su renuncia, después de todo que sentido tenia continuar, una vez que se le se le otorgo su jubilación el shinigami encontró residencia en el reino de los vivos y para no estar apartado de su oficio monto una funeraria, después de todo la "muerte" era su "vida", que "¡irónico!", podía trabajar con los cadáveres pero prefería ahorrarse el echo de juzgar almas, no pasaría por lo mismo de nuevo, ¿dinero? el dinero no le sirve de nada a los segadores de almas y menos a el, el tenia mucho de su jubilación, que mejor que las risas, para un ambiente tan sobrio y lóbrego era necesario el buen humor para no perder la cabeza. era un funerario muy extraño, uno que no cobra, por lo menos no de la forma convencional, no tenia nombre, ¿como referirse a un funerario sin nombre? "UNDERTAKER" (empresario de pompas fúnebres).

El más solicitado y preferido por la familia Phantomhive, los perros de la reina, Undertaker odiaba a la reina, pero esa familia era adorable, el el conde era muy bueno pagando.

Al retirarse el shinigami debía devolver su guadaña, pero no pudo, tantos recuerdos, su compañera de toda la vida, se la llevo de contrabando escondiéndola en forma de sotoba, solo los shinigamis de alto rango pueden cambiar su apariencia física y la de sus guadañas, ademas de otros privilegios.

Quien diría que después de abandonar su trabajo como segador de almas el destino lo reuniría con su antigua trabajo y nuevos conocidos, muy agradables y extravagantes

* * *

bueno, esto es todo por hoy, el fin se acerca.


	12. Chapter 12 RONALD KNOX

**Lamento la tardanza, pero es que perdí toda la inspiración, estuve tentada a abandonar mi historia pero he sido iluminada jejejeje.**

**UNA MENCIÓN HONORIFICA PARA andan1324, QUE ME DIO LA IDEA PARA ESTE CAPITULO, ME FUE DE MUCHA AYUDA, HABÍA PERDIDO LA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO GRACIAS A ELLA PUEDO SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, también me inspire escuchando la canción "desde brasil" de "café quijano".**

* * *

Ronald Knox un joven ambicioso, de muy buen juicio, trabajador y responsable, el orgullo de su padre y heredero de una gran fortuna, con todo su futuro por delante, pero los hombres perfectos no existen, Ronald tenia una debilidad, "las mujeres", como resistirse a estas bellas creaciones de la naturaleza, y habiendo tantas señoritas disponibles como amarrarse a solamente una, y que lugar mejor para conocer mujeres bellas y jóvenes que las fiestas de alta sociedad y esa fue su perdición, querer complacer a tantas simplemente es imposible e inmoral, recibiría su "castigo".

Ronald en una de las muchas fiestas que solía frecuentar conoció a una bella señorita, "Elizabeth", Ronald cayó rendido a sus pies, era rubia como el, con un bello tono de piel bronceado, la chica llevaba ropas caras y una doncella siempre a su lado, seguro era hija de algún político o un hombre muy rico, era la chica más bella que nunca antes Ron halla visto.

Elizabeth y Ronald congeniaron muy bien, casi de inmediato, comenzaron una relación, Elizabeth estaba encantada, quería casarse con el joven rubio, lamentablemente para ella Ron no era hombre de una sola mujer, Ronald siempre ponía pretextos, viajes, negocios, lo que sea para siempre posponer algún tipo de compromiso, Elizabeth se estaba impacientando ¿porque su novio no quería comprometerse? ¿que de malo había en ella?.

Una noche Elizabeth se vería con Ronald para cenar con sus padres, pero Ron le cancelo, le dio un pretexto el cual ella no creyó, ya desconfiaba mucho de su novio. Una vez cancelada la cena con sus padres los planes cambiaron, irían a una fiesta, seria la presentación en sociedad de la hija de un amigo de su padre y ahí comenzó el castigo de Ronald.

La fiesta era en un gran salón, había mucha gente, la pista de baile estaba llena, dejando ver claramente las mesas bacías y las mesas con pocos ocupantes, y ahí en una de esas mesas estaba el Rubio acompañado de otra señorita, no tan bella como Elizabeth, Ronald la tomaba de la mano mientras le susurraba cosas al oído seguramente impropias pues la chica estaba muy sonrojada y soltaba risitas ridículas. Elizabeth quedo destrozada y salio corriendo de ahí, ella lo amaba y el la había traicionado, la muchacha termino el noviazgo con Ronald, el no entendía porque, se sentía muy seguro de tener todo bajo control, para su mala suerte no era así, Elizabeth ya no salia de su alcoba, esta muy deprimida, ya no quería saber nada del mundo, Elizabeth se suicido.

El padre de Elizabeth se vengaría tenia los medios para hacerlo, era un mafioso con demasiadas influencias para salir libre sin castigo, ese maldito chico pagaría el haberle arrancado a su niña.

Una noche igual que todas Ronald asistió a una fiesta, , hablo con muchas niñas lindas y bebió demasiado, al terminar la fiesta el rubio salio solo, se dirigía a su casa pero en el trayectoria fue interceptado, 5 tipos lo acorralaron y se lo llevaron en un auto, lo amordazaron y se lo llevaron a una bodega, todo lo que supo Ronald fue que lo golpearon y le dieron el tiro de gracia, ese fue el fin del chico, nadie supo que fue de el.

* * *

Cualquiera diría que las segundas oportunidades son para redimir nuestros errores, para no volverlos a cometer, hay quienes dicen que la historia se repite hasta que aprendemos nuestra lección, y hay otros como Ronald que opinan que si tuvieran la oportunidad harían todo exactamente igual, que no se arrepentía de nada,_ si la vida te da la oportunidad porque no divertirse de nuevo "Y aunque a tres mujeres quiera si las tres vidas viviera, pendenciero y mujeriego lo seré hasta que muera", _Ronald no aprendió ni aprendería su lección y mucho menos con tantas chicas lindas que lo rodeaban y no les importaba su reputación, la eternidad era mucho tiempo para algunos shinigamis, la monogamia no era lo suyo en el reino de los Dioses de la muerte.

Ronald estaba en la gloria, realmente no importaba enamorar a algunas chicas humanas después de todo ellas morirían tarde o temprano y aunque alguien quisiera vengarlas el era inmortal.

Ronald fue de los mejores alumnos en la academia de shinigamis, era cumplido y trabajador, pronto fue seleccionado para unirse a las filas de los shinigamis de Élite para la división de Londres bajo la supervisor de William T. Spears y Grell Sutcliff, desde que iba a sus recorridos a las oficinas como estudiante fue el preferido de ambos segadores, incluso Grell le había aconsejado sobre el tipo de lentes, la Death Scythe y estilo de cabello, el rojo Dios era todo un fashionista y aunque no tenia interés en los niños este chico tenia potencial.

Para sorpresa de todos, una vez que el joven se graduó y se presento a trabajar su senpai asignado había desaparecido, nadie sabia donde estaba, su sensei William tuvo que guiarlo, esto no estaba mal, admiraba a su jefe pero Spears siempre estaba furioso por la ausencia de Sutcliff y más con todo el trabajo que se venia encima, más y más muertes sin programar ocurrían, alguien mataba a las prostitutas de Londres, pero esa ausencia termino una noche.

Eran las 8 de la noche, el turno de Spears había terminado hace bastante, el gerente salio sin decirle nada a nadie, tres horas después las puertas del edificio se abrieron, y un furioso William entro arrastrando a una bola roja bañada en sangre, era Sutcliff, lo había encontrado, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, solo se podían oír algunos susurros temerosos, William arrastro el cuerpo hasta su oficina y se encerraron, no se escucho ningún ruido después de eso_._

* * *

**_-Eres un idiota Sutcliff, dejarte seducir por esa mujerzuela roja y todo por... ¿sexo?, eres igual que esas rameras que mataste._**- William comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Grell para limpiarlo y curarlo, no lo llevaría a la enfermería, no quería preguntas impertinentes.

_**-Basta!, ¿porque no me dejaste morir si tan horrible soy para ti?.- **_ Grell se alejo de William, se sentía muy mal como para ser insultado por su jefe.

William reflexiono ante este comentario, tal vez debió dejar que el demonio lo matara, pero no ¿porque no?, ¿amor?, no, tenia una escasees de empleados, no podía darse el lujo de perder un subordinado.

**_-AAaaahhh! Will!._**- Grell se callo al suelo, tropezó con la alfombra, tenia una pierna rota y no la podía mover bien, aunque no le gustara dependía de William en ese momento.

_**-Sutcliff...**_-William tomo a Grell en sus brazos y lo subió al sillón, continuo curandolo, solo necesitaría una noche de buen descanso para sanar completamente

**_-¿Porque Grell?._**- William tenia una mirada triste, su amante lo había abandonado por segunda vez, una vez que lo termino de limpiar, Grell volvió a hablar.

**_-Lo siento Will.-_** Grell acaricio la mejilla de su amante.

_**-Dijiste que querías tener a sus bebés.**_-William aparto las manos de la parca roja de su rostro.

_**-Will, sabes que no es cierto, estaba bromeando, ademas no puedo tener bebés y lo sabes, si de alguien he de tener hijos seguro seria contigo cariño.**_- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triste mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su compañero.

**_-Ese demonio es muy guapo, pero definitivamente mi corazón y "alma" siempre serán tuyos._**- William y Grell se besaron con pasión.

_**-Aun así estas castigado Grell, ya no tienes permitido hacer misiones de campo y tu guadaña sera confiscada.-** _Dijo William con una sonrisa, si alguien había visto sonreír o llorar al gerente ese había sido Grell y solo el conocía el significado de sus gestos, era una sonrisa burlona, William disfrutaría quitarle a su bebé al pelirrojo.

-**_NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-_ **Grell grito, _"seguro Spears mato a su subordinado "_ fue el rumor que rondaba los pasillos.


	13. Chapter 13 LA MUERTE MÁS BELLA DEL MUNDO

_**SPOILER!, JAJA BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL, SIII POR FIN ACABE, JEJEJE CONTIENE ALGO SOBRE LA SEGUNDA OBRA MUSICAL "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DEATH IN THE WORLD" DE KUROSHITSUJI.**_

_****__**El echo por el cual me rehusó a seguir la historia de kuroshitsuji donde Eric y Alan están muertos es por que me encanta el equipo de trabajo de estos segadores de almas, me parece muy triste que Yana Toboso los matara en la historia, es por eso que en todos mis fics de kuroshitsuji Eric y Alan están vivos y viendo a Undertaker creo que se necesita más que una guadaña para matar a un shinigami, ya que en el Campania Undertaker hirió a Grell y Ron y estos no murieron y después de atravesar a Sebastian y dejar ver su cinematic record este tampoco murió, me parece valido que hallan sobrevivido estos dos shinigamis.**_

_**NO COPIE LOS DIÁLOGOS, SOLO VOY A REDACTAR Y DESCRIBIR ALGUNAS ESCENAS DEL MUSICAL LO CUAL ME DIO FLOJERA, SI NO LA HAN VISTO NO SABEN DE LO QUE SE PIERDEN, NO HAY NADA COMO VERLA. SI YA SE SOY UNA MALDITA FLOJA, LO SIENTO PERO AUN TENGO MAS HISTORIAS POR ESCRIBIR Y MUY POCO TIEMPO.**_

* * *

Varios meses pasaron desde el caso de Jack el Destripador y al parecer ya todo era tranquilidad en el reino shinigami, casi todo, pero la perfección no existe y menos tratándose de la muerte.

_**-Sutcliff!.-**_William tenia sujetado por el cabello a Grell, lo sorprendió mientras este platicaba con Erik y Alan durante el almuerzo, lo arrastro hasta su oficina.

**_-Nuevas muertes sin programar se reportan en tu zona de nuevo, creí que había quedado todo claro desde que mataste a esas prostitutas._**

_**-Espera Will, te juro que yo no hice nada, tienes que creerme, por favor Will...**  
_

_**-...Detente Will me estas lastimando.-** _Grell forcejeaba con la mano de su jefe para tratar de hacerlo soltar su bello cabello.

_**-Vamos Spears, suelta a Sutcliff, déjalo que se explique.**_- Eric hablo acompañado por Alan, ambos entraron a la oficina sin llamar, sospechaban de la ira de su patrón.

**_mmfff!.-_** William suspiro de fastidio, soltó al pelirrojo y comenzó a hablar.

_**-Nuevas muertes están ocurriendo, muertes sin programar en el área de Sutcliff, en esta ocasión son señoritas, los cuerpos no presentan heridas y las almas son cosechadas sin ser registradas en la biblioteca, esto es obra de un shinigami.**_

_**-Sutcliff, si no eres tu, tendrás que demostrarlo, el caso es ahora tu responsabilidad, quiero que lo investigues.**_

_**-Oh Will!, no te defraudare, voy a investigar y veras que yo no hice nada.- **_Grell se abrazo a William mientras hablaba y después salio corriendo de la oficina, tenia trabajo por hacer.

* * *

Era de noche, ya había obscurecido, la parca roja ya tenia en sus manos su lista de muertes programadas, se dirigía rumbo a donde pasarían los asesinatos pero de pronto más muertes aparecieron, Grell se sorprendió pero sonrió, atraparía al "bastardo" que había echo enojar a su amado Will.

Las muertes serian fuera de un salón en el que se celebraba una fiesta de gente importante y con dinero. Grell observaba a lo lejos el salón, podía ver a la gente entrar y salir para dar un paseo cerca de la zona, nadie sospechoso en realidad. Espero alrededor de una hora, ya estaba aburrido y quería irse, de pronto algo llamo su atención, un olor, el aroma de un shinigami, era un hombre con una gran gabardina y el rostro cubierto se acercaba a un grupo de señoritas que yacían en las afueras del salón. Grell lo siguió observando por un rato, el hombre parecía inofensivo, estaba charlando con las niñas, les ofreció un pañuelo, al parecer les dio a oler algo, las mujeres lo alagaban y reían con el, de pronto el hombre saco una sierra y las corto a todas, eran 5 mujeres, sus almas fueron almacenadas en la guadaña,_ "si era un shinigami"._ El hombre se marcho tranquilamente después de cometer el crimen y fue entonces que Grell lo siguió, pero el hombre se percato de quien lo perseguía, comenzó a correr más y más rápido y a brincar por los techos de los edificios, pero el pelirrojo no se cansaría hasta atraparlo, pronto Grell lo tuvo arrinconado y se decidió a aderezarlo con su guadaña pero el otro tipo era muy fuerte y ágil, no se dejaría vencer, no ahora que tenia todo planeado.

Los dos segadores se enfrentaron en una lucha mortal, con ambas guadañas los dos eran mortalmente vulnerables a sus armas. El hombre encapuchado cayó al suelo, tenia al pelirrojo sobre el apuntando a su cara con su motosierra, de pronto el hombre debajo de Grell se destapo el rostro.

**_-Eric!_**.- grito muy sorprendido Grell.

**_-Así que eras tu! maldito bastardo!, por tu culpa Will esta molesto conmigo.- _**Grell levanto al rubio por el cuello y lo arrojo a una pared, el pequeño segador era realmente fuerte.

**_-Y ¿que vas a hacer Sutcliff?, ¿me mataras?, ¿me vas a entregar?._**- dijo el rubio en tono arrogante.

**_-No, aun no, tengo curiosidad, ¿Porque lo estas haciendo?, ¿Porque convertirse en un shinigami caído?, sí te descubren te mataran... _**

**_-...¿Que puede ser tan importante como para arriesgar tu vida?.- _**Pregunto Grell con una sonrisa enferma.

**_-Alan._**- dijo sin alzar la mirada el rubio hacia su pelirrojo compañero.

_**-Oh Eric, no creerás en esa vieja leyenda, o ¿si?, "mil almas puras para curar un corazón atormentado por las espinas de la muerte".- **_El semblante de Grell cambio, ahora tenia una mirada triste e incrédula.

_**-No tengo otra opción, haré lo que sea, probare todas las opciones, no importa si debo pagar con mi vida, salvare a Alan.**_- Dijo Eric tratando de contener las lagrimas.

_**-Es tan dulce de tu parte.**_- Grell abrazo fuertemente a su amigo, no poda delatarlo, su acción era noble, que no daría el por que alguien diera su vida a cambio de la suya.

Ese seria su secreto, tal vez no podía ayudarlo a curar a Alan pero tampoco interferiría ya se las arreglaría con William en su debido momento.

* * *

William llego a su oficina pensando que tenia arreglado lo de las extrañas muertes, pero no fue así, las muertes continuaron igual. Esto molesto a William, ese inepto de Sutcliff no estaba haciendo su trabajo, no se conformaba con ofrecerse le a ese sucio demonio y como siempre llegaba tarde a trabajar, William tenia mucho trabajo en sus hombros, entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, llenar papeleo y vigilar las muertes no programadas ademas de recuperar las almas que Sutcliff pierde por estar jugando. Su consuelo era que Slingby había abandonado sus hábitos juerguistas, dejando las borracheras a un lado y las citas con las secretarias, era de los mejores empleados, desde que lo separo de Grell y lo coloco con Humphries, Eric había cambiado mucho y para bien, ahora ese lugar era de Knox, aunque era un buen empleado, siempre puntual, y odiaba las horas extras y a los demonios, le encantaba trabajar con su rojo senpai, ahora William tendría que tener un ojo puesto en el chico rubio, aunque el era su jefe Ronald era subordinado de Grell, Parecía que el gerente no tendría descanso nunca, tenia que vigilar todo, ahora acompañaba en las misiones a Sutcliff y a Knox, los equipos de tres para misiones pequeñas no solían ser muy comunes, pero el cuidaría de Knox hasta que fuera independiente y no necesitara de la asesoría de Grell. "¿celos del muchacho?, imposible, Grell le aseguraba que no tenia interés en los niños".

William le otorgo la misión a Alan Humphries, "pobre chico", no solía tener misiones a campo abierto por su enfermedad desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no iría solo, Eric Slingby lo acompañaría, como siempre desde sus años de entrenamiento, una vez arreglado esto ya podía dedicarse a lo suyo, "encerrarse en su oficina".

Eric y Alan emprendieron su investigación, Eric actuaba como si no supiera nada, conocía a Alan y sabia que no estaría de acuerdo no quería que lo odiara. Grell iba con ellos, algo indiferente sobre el asunto, Grell estimaba a Eric, eran como hermanos, aunque no se llevaba muy bien con Alan no lo odiaba, después de todo odiaba estar en la oficina, al acompañarlos tal vez se toparía con su amado demonio y tal vez, sí las cosas se ponían difíciles el podría ayudarlos.

Para algunos seria buena suerte, para otros mala, el demonio Sebastian Michaelis y su amo el conde Erl Ciel Phantomhive aparecieron, también estaban investigando las muertes, después de que los shinigamis se enfrentaron con el mayordomo Alan sufrió una crisis, los Phantomhive los alojaron en su mansión, después de todo tal vez ellos serian de utilidad en el caso, Sutcliff siempre era de utilidad.

Grell de verdad estaba muy feliz, pasaría la noche con su sensual demonio, estaba preparado, bueno casi preparado, para dormir llevaba un sensual conjunto rojo con una bata transparente y mostraría un sensual baile y todo lo clasificado para adultos, Sebastian no podría resistirse a el, finalmente el shinigami y el demonio se encontraron, pero para la mala suerte de Eric quien no pudo resistirse fue Grell al demonio, ese diablo sabia como hacer hablar a las mujeres.

Sebastian descubrió a Eric, el olor de la muerte es uno que ni los Dioses de la muerte pueden ocultar. Eric escapo, ya había arriesgado mucho como para dejarse vencer ahora, ya una vez perdió a sus seres amados, no perdería a Alan.

La suerte parecía no abandonar a Eric, en el camino se topo con un loco amanerado y pederasta, el Vizconde Druitt, este tipo pareció ser la solución a sus problemas, el hombre planeo una obra de teatro donde el shinigami podría disponer de todas las almas, al fin salvaría a Alan, pero el destino tenia otro plan, no solo _"el estúpido Grell lo había delatado con el demonio, ahora se presentaba con el conde y sus sirvientes vestido de mujer y listo para atraparlo", también venia con Alan y para colmo Spears y Knox también se presentaron, Eric estaba acorralado, su jefe no lo perdonaría, ahora era un "shinigami caído". Pero Eric no podía darse por vencido, 1 alma, solo le faltaba un alma y Alan estaría curado y podrían estar juntos por siempre. Eric tenia que conseguir esa alma, que mejor alma que la del engreído y pequeño conde, ese niño moriría. Eric volvió a huir pero ahora con Ciel de rehén, pero Alan no podía permitir que esta masacre continuara, no importa que fuese por su bien, debía detener a Eric._

El joven amo había sido raptado por ese tonto shinigami, Sebastian no podía permitir que su comida fuese tratada de tal modo, tenia que recuperarla.

Afortunadamente para un demonio no era difícil rastrear a su amo, con la marca del contrato podía encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas. El mayordomo encontró a su amo y ahora debía atrapar al shinigami Eric y matarlo, era una orden irrevocable.

Eric y Alan ya eran prófugos, jamas podrían regresar a trabajar como shinigamis de élite, habían renunciado a sus anteojos, pero nada importaba si estaban juntos, Eric había prometido dejar de matar pues al fin y al cabo "sus pecados eran invisibles a los ojos de Alan ahora", y más sin sus lentes.

Lamentablemente, ellos eran tan fácil de localizar para el demonio al igual que su comida. Sebastian los encontró e iba a terminar con su trabajo, tal vez hubieran encontrado el perdón pero Eric no se pudo resistir a conseguir el alma del joven conde. Alan no podía permitir que si amigo siguiera pecando y se interpuso ante la guadaña y el niño, Eric había matado a Alan, ¿quien diría?, solo le faltaba un alma y se cobro con el alma su mejor amigo, Eric no pudo resistir más, todo en lo que creía todo, el lo destruyo con sus manos, tenia que morir, así que le pidió al demonio Michaelis que acabara con su vida, Sebastian no lo pensó dos veces y corto el cuello del shinigami, ambos registros salieron a la luz, Grell lo vio todo, una vez que el mayordomo y su amo se marcharon, Grell por fin se acerco.

_**-Eres un tonto Eric, dejarte matar así por** **Sebas-chan**_.- Grell tenia los ojos humedecidos pero no lloro, ellos se lo habían buscado actuaron de forma tonta.

**_-Bueno, bueno jejeje, el amor nos hace cometer locuras ¿no?_**.- Undertaker estaba tras de Grell.

_**-¿Sabes?, se necesita más que eso para matar a un shinigami, mi pequeño rojo jejejeje.**_- Dijo Undertaker mientras revisaba los cuerpos.

Undertaker y Grell llevaron a los malheridos shinigamis a la enfermería de su reino, debían darse prisa para salvarlos, William no estaba de acuerdo, estaba muy molesto, estos dos segadores le provocaron mucho papeleo y horas extra, quería borrarlos de las listas de shinigamis bajo su mando. Pero Grell no se lo permitió pidió un juicio como el que se le había aplicado a el, _"eran un equipo y debían estar juntos"_, Grell logro ablandar el corazón de su jefe y amante, siempre lograba salirse con la suya, los dos shinigamis heridos volverían a trabajar pero serian duramente castigados.

* * *

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Alan y Eric ya laboraban nuevamente y no hubo mas muertes inesperadas, William dejo bien claro que a la próxima que a alguno de sus empleados se les ocurra una "estupidez" similar el mismo los mataría con sus manos.

Ronald seguía coqueteando con todas las chicas del edificio y si se aburría siempre podría cortejar a alguna humana, Eric y Alan vivirían juntos hasta cumplirse el castigo de Slingby y le regresaran su departamento, aunque ellos no tenían prisa por eso

Undertaker siguió trabajando con eso exquisitos cadáveres y ayudando al joven conde mientras este pagara bien, de vez en cuando recibía las visitas de Grell que eran muy agradables siempre y cuando no lo hiciera enojar.

Y aunque el pelirrojo amaba y siempre amaría a su demonio nunca podría dejar a "su" William, menos cuando este decidía encerrarse en la oficina con el para darle platicas sobre el buen comportamiento en la oficina.

* * *

**Y ESTO FUE TODO, ¿QUE TAL? JEJEJEJE UFF FUE EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO JAJAJAJ**


End file.
